The Sidhe (traduction)
by BerlinExpress
Summary: Une histoire d'amour, du fantastique et beaucoup beaucoup d'angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde :) me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction, et pas des moindres, puisque j'ai eu l'autorisation de la déesse Chazzam pour traduire The Sidhe. C'est un peu genre...ma fiction préférée. Et je trouvais ça dommage qu'elle ne soit pas accessible aux fans français donc voilà voilà. J'espère réellement lui faire justice, mais c'est un challenge de taille vu la portée de la fiction. La fiction comporte 32 chapitres, et j'en ai déjà traduit 10. Je compte poster un chapitre tous les week end donc normalement j'ai de la marge jusqu'à la rentrée! J'espère que ça vous plaira, je fais ça en grande partie pour moi, mais n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, critiques, etc.**

**Le lien de la vo sur FF : fanfiction s/6988158/1/The-Sidhe ou sur AO3 (comme ça vous avez le choix hehe) : archiveofourown works/1541129/chapters/3263348**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé les marchés aux esclaves.

Il aurait sûrement du y être insensible maintenant, mais cela semblait toujours si immoral. Jeune garçon de N'auri, sa grand-mère lui avait appris que les Sidhe étaient un peuple très puissant et noble, qui devait être respecté et quelque peu craint. Ils étaient magnifiques et magiques, et en apercevoir un nous portait chance jusqu'à la prochaine nouvelle lune.

Blaine avait toujours été captivé par les Sidhe. Il en avait vu un pour la première fois à l'âge de 12 ans : une créature svelte et splendide qui sortait de la rivière près de la petite maison de Blaine et qui s'était enfuie dans la forêt, complètement nue, et avec un rire qui ressemblait à une musique.

C'est à ce moment très précis que Blaine comprit qu'il aimait les garçons.

Il fut confus en voyant un Sidhe pour la deuxième fois. Il était au marché avec sa mère, et il vit ce qui était indéniablement un des plus bels elfes. C'était une femme cette fois, et sa beauté avait été ternie par une ample robe en toile de jute, des cheveux ternes et des yeux vides. Elle suivait silencieusement une femme à l'air hautaine et elle portait un collier en fer.

"Mère, qu'est-ce que.. c'est un Sidhe, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui," dit sa mère d'une voix saccadée et tendue. Blaine pouvait voir que cette vue la bouleversait.

"Que..pourquoi elle est comme ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

Sa mère s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face.

"C'est une esclave, Blaine," répondit elle doucement.

Blaine la regarda en silence, choqué. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer.

Au cours des semaines suivantes, Blaine réussit à tirer plus d'informations auprès de sa mère, qui ne semblait pas vouée à admettre oralement toute la laideur de ce monde à son fils.

Il apprit que, malgré le fait que les Sidhe étaient naturellement puissants, ils étaient capturés et vendus en tant qu'esclaves depuis de nombreuses années à Villalu. Leurs pouvoirs étaient contenus par des colliers en fer et par des injections de verveine infusée. Blaine n'avait jamais vu de Sidhe esclave avant car la région où il habitait était très pauvre, et seuls les riches pouvaient s'offrir un Sidhe. Ils étaient rares à trouver et difficiles à attraper.

Cependant, il y avait beaucoup de choses que sa mère ne lui disait pas.

Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé des marchés aux esclaves. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit ce que beaucoup d'hommes aristocrates et cultivés, aux yeux froids et durs, aimaient faire à leurs esclaves Sidhe.

Il commença à en entendre des murmures quand on lui accorda une bourse pour intégrer l'Académie à Villalu Proper. Et ce qu'il n'entendit pas, il le déduisit quand son propre éveil sexuel commença à révéler précisément ce qui était caché sous ces vérités sociales.

Les relations sexuelles entre hommes étaient officiellement aussi tabous à Villalu Proper qu'à N'auri, même si cette mesure officielle était accompagnée d'un hochement de tête et d'un clin d'oeil. Blaine n'eut aucun mal à trouver des partenaires à l'Académie, et il n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur de se faire attraper. Les garçons qui se faisaient attrapés étaient généralement réprimandés avec des yeux rieurs, on leur disait de se sortit ça du système pendant qu'ils pouvaient encore et qu'ils devraient être plus discrets à l'avenir.

C'était quelque chose de complètement différent avec un Sidhe.

Généralement parmi les personnes les plus aisées, et parmi les gens de la royauté en particulier, c'était commun et accepté de tous qu'un homme achète un Sidhe pour un usage sexuel. Le sexe d'un Sidhe n'avait aucune importance. Les elfes n'étaient pas humains, et donc tout ce qu'on pouvait leur faire n'avait pas d'importance non plus. La moitié des hommes riches mariés de Villalu Proper semblait posséder un Sidhe, et un homme qui utilisait un Sidhe pour son plaisir était tout aussi commun qu'une homme qui utilisait un cheval pour se déplacer.

Au début, ça avait rendu Blaine malade.

Ça le rendait toujours malade, mais il avait été plus ou moins forcé de l'accepter comme une réalité sociale. Beaucoup des camarades de classes de Blaine avaient pu utiliser le Sidhe de leurs pères pour leur seizième anniversaire, comme passage traditionnel de l'adolescence à l'âge adulte. Certains garçons riches avaient même eu un Sidhe pour eux. Et le seul objectif du travail de Blaine à l'Académie était d'obtenir un poste de courtisan à une des cours royales, là où la présence des Sidhe esclaves était clairement omniprésente.

Blaine y était peut-être légèrement devenu insensible. Parfois ça le heurtait de nouveau, quand il voyait un des elfes fiers avec le regard vaincu, en train de boiter, sa peau lumineuse couverte de bleus.

Parfois il pleurait silencieusement dans son lit la nuit, embarrassé de sa propre incrédulité puérile face à ce monde si cruel.

Bien sûr que le monde était cruel. Blaine le savait depuis très longtemps. Il l'avait compris quand sa grand mère avait été assassinée dans son lit durant l'un des nombreux raids de son village qu'il avait réussi à éviter.

Il l'avait compris quand sa mère avait passé la journée suivante à boiter et à pleurer, allongée en boule alors que Blaine lui apportait des chiffons propres pour changer ceux couverts de sang qu'il allait ensuite laver dans la rivière.

Il l'avait compris quand, neuf mois plus tard, sa mère avait donné naissance à un garçon qui ne pouvait pas être de son père et quand, un mois après, celui-ci était parti avec une serveuse.

Sa mère ne l'avait pas fait se battre pour une bourse à l'Académie car elle le savait prometteur, mais simplement car elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de nourrir Blaine et son frère plus longtemps.

Quand il quitta la maison, les yeux de sa mère lui rappelèrent étrangement ceux du premier Sidhe esclave qu'il avait vu sur le marché il y a de ça des années.

* * *

Malgré tout, toute cette peine ne l'avait pas endurci contre ça.

Il était l'employé du Prince Dronyen depuis plus d'un an maintenant, et il avait déjà été sélectionné pour l'accompagner au marché d'esclaves pour choisir un nouveau « jouet ».

Dronyen semblait épuiser sa réserve de « jouets » assez rapidement.

Blaine le détestait.

Mais seulement un peu plus qu'il ne se détestait lui même.

Dronyen bailla largement alors que le prochain Sidhe était conduit sur la plate forme devant eux et celui-ci était une femme.

"C'est honnêtement le pire lot qu'il m'ait été donné de voir," dit Dronyen d'une voix traînante. "Si je ne trouve pas quelque chose de nouveau aujourd'hui, je n'aurais plus qu'à utiliser Brissa ce soir, et ce serait vraiment _trop_ déprimant."

Brissa était la femme de Dronyen.

Blaine essaya de ne pas regarder la plate forme. Il essaya de ne pas voir les éclairs de colère cachés derrière ces yeux défaits, alors que l'un après l'autre ces êtres magnifiques étaient offerts pour être abusé et dégradé.

Mais soudainement un éclair bleu attira l'oeil de Blaine et il se tourna instinctivement.

Et le monde s'arrêta de tourner.

Car devant lui sur la plate forme se trouvait la créature la plus époustouflante qu'il ait vu de toute sa vie.

Le Sidhe était souple et agile, comme tous les Sidhe, avec une peau pale qui brillait comme un clair de lune et qui recouvrait des muscles minces et crispés. Comme tous les autres, il était vendu aux enchères complètement nu pour que les acheteurs puissent voir exactement ce sur quoi ils enchérissaient.

Et il était extraordinaire, de la tête aux pieds.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un châtain étincelant, et lui retombait juste derrière les oreilles. Ses lèvres étaient roses et délicates et ses yeux..

Ses yeux.

Ce n'était pas juste qu'ils étaient de la couleur la plus incroyable possible – d'un bleu vif et doux légèrement tinté de vert marin.

Et ce n'était pas non plus le fait qu'ils étaient larges et en forme d'amandes, avec une myriade de cils ambrés.

C'était le fait qu'ils étaient remplis à ras bord de _vie_.

_Blaine n'avait jamais vu auparavant un Sidhe esclave avec des yeux si vivants et expressifs. Ils n'étaient pas inertes et défaits du tout. Méfiants, oui, et complètement dénués de confiance, mais aussi ____éclatants__._

_Éclatants comme ce Sidhe qui s'était échappé de la rivière quand il avait douze ans. Le seul Sidhe libre que Blaine avait eu la chance de contempler._

L'elfe se tenait sur la plate forme comme s'il la possédait, comme s'il les jugeait tous, et pas l'inverse.

Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille délicate et pointue d'elfe, le menton saillant révélant une mâchoire ciselée qui contrastait magnifiquement avec ses traits fins.

Et même s'il savait que c'était insensé, Blaine était quasiment sûr d'être amoureux.

Il savait aussi, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que Dronyen allait acheter cet elfe.

Et pourtant, il n'était pas préparé à la douleur de son cœur se contractant lorsque Dronyen se leva de son siège pour commencer l'enchère, les yeux brillants d'une soif qu'il n'essayait pas de cacher.

Les enchères montèrent très haut. Blaine n'était surpris – s'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau, il était certain que les autres hommes non plus.

Quand l'enchère tomba à trois participants, la tradition voulait que les hommes soient autorisés à toucher avant de finaliser leur enchère. Blaine ressentit une vague de colère en voyant leurs mains potelées tripoter la peau parfaite du Sidhe, inspectant l'intérieur de sa bouche, l'étoffe de ses pieds, l'intérieur de ses fesses.

Et l'air dans les yeux de l'elfe quand ils le firent fut déchirant.

Parce que c'était la première fois que Blaine voyait la peur. Elle était pure et cela le déchirait et lui donnait envie de se jeter entre cet être parfait et ses porcs répugnants qui se permettaient de le toucher.

Blaine se sentit mourir intérieurement quand Dronyen remporta l'enchère.

Blaine chevaucha derrière le Prince Dronyen sur le chemin du retour, tiraillé entre une profonde tristesse et une colère bouillante. L'elfe chevaucha avec Dronyen, collé contre l'avant de son corps. Le Sidhe était habillé d'un simple pantalon, d'un justaucorps et de chaussures en cuir. Blaine était reconnaissant du fait qu'on lui ait au moins donné la dignité temporaire d'avoir des vêtements.

* * *

Ce fut une des pires nuits de la vie de Blaine, juste après celle du meurtre de sa grand-mère et du viol de sa mère. Il pouvait entendre combien Dronyen appréciait sa nouvelle propriété, et Blaine était à peu près certain qu'il avait entendu plus d'un gémissement de douleur provenant de la chambre du prince, et il ne pouvait qu'enfoncer sa tête dans ses mains et pleurer.

Il se dit qu'il n'allait pas le faire. Il jura qu'il ne le ferait pas. Mais même si son cerveau le niait, son corps se déplaça silencieusement à travers le château, évitant les gardes et glissant dans les coins jusqu'à être dans le vestibule qui menait à la cellule du Sidhe.

Il n'y avait pas de gardes. Pourquoi y en aurait-il ? Les veines de l'elfe étaient remplies de verveine, annulant ainsi toute menace qu'il pourrait poser dans son état naturel.

Et encore moins dans _cet_ état.

Car il était en boule dans un coin du mur de pierre, le clair de lune s'infiltrant par les barreaux de la fenêtre et reflétant sur sa peau pale et éclatante, maintenant recouverte de bleus.

Son visage était appuyé contre ses genoux, et il sanglotait. _Sanglotait_. Blaine n'avait jamais écouté une peine aussi musicalement torturée et pure. Cela réussissait à être horriblement beau, et cela lui bouleversait l'âme.

C'est seulement à sa réaction au son que Blaine réalisa que peut-être, malgré ce qu'il était devenu et ce dont à quoi il s'était habitué, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas encore complètement perdu son âme.

Et Dronyen ? Dronyen n'avait pas d'âme. Blaine en était certain. Il était capable d'écouter ses sanglots et de continuer tranquillement sa vie. Il était capable d'utiliser cet être céleste comme un morceau de viande et de le jeter quand il avait fini, nu et battu, dans une cellule en pierre froide. Il était capable de prendre plaisir à essayer de briser quelque chose de beau.

.

Mais Blaine ne laisserait pas cette créature – ce Sidhe – cet _homme magnifique_ se faire briser. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire, mais cela devait arriver très vite. S'il avait les moyens de le sauver ce soir – avant que Dronyen puisse le retoucher – il le ferait, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Cela ne leur serait d'aucune utilité à tous les deux si Blaine se faisait exécuter pour avoir essayé de secourir l'elfe, puisqu'il était certain que personne d'autre ne s'en souciait assez pour essayer.

Mais bientôt. Car s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance que Dronyen réussisse à ternir la lumière dans ces yeux bleus océan, Blaine ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Jamais.

* * *

Blaine se retourna encore et encore dans son lit cette nuit là, murmurant fébrilement, espérant que le magnifique Sidhe esclave trois étages plus bas pouvait l'entendre.

"Je t'aime," chuchota-t-il.

Et, "Je te sauverai."

Et, "Je suis désolé."

"Je suis tellement, tellement _désolé____._"

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooooooo! Alors déjà merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewé, favorisé, followé le premier chapitre, ça fait plaisir :) et pour répondre à une review, nope je n'écris pas cette fiction c'est bien une traduction. Cela étant dit, j'ai décidé de poster un peu plus tôt dans la journée car Coupe du Monde oblige, je dois supporter mes bébés ce soir ! **

**Liens pour la VO, sur FF point NET (vous n'avez plus qu'à rajouter) : s/6988158/1/The-Sidhe & sur AO3 point ORG : /works/1541129**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Une semaine. Blaine décida qu'il avait une semaine. C'était déjà bien trop long pour lui, mais rien qu'une seule minute était déjà un temps trop long aussi.

Il avait besoin d'un plan. Et d'argent. Et il avait besoin d'une petite parcelle de confiance de la part du Sidhe. Cette dernière semblait la plus difficile à acquérir.

Blaine s'assura facilement un poste pour s'occuper de l'elfe, lui apportant le petit déjeuner et des changes pour son premier matin ici.

Le Sidhe le regarda avec des yeux fatigués et les joues pleines de larmes, et Blaine recula presque à la haine qu'il vit dedans.

Le premier jour le Sidhe refusa de lui parler. Mais Blaine persista et lui apporta tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le mettre plus à l'aise : des couvertures moelleuses, de l'eau chaude pour prendre son bain et un seau plein de chèvrefeuille frais. (sa grand mère lui avait toujours dit que la nourriture préférée des Sidhe était le chèvrefeuille).

Le seau de fleurs lui valut l'ombre d'un sourire, et il goûta pour la première fois à la voix de l'elfe.

"Merci."

Blaine se passa et repassa les mots en tête, se délectant de cette voix douce, délicate et un peu plus aiguë que celle d'un homme moyen, c'était comme un baume pour ses oreilles. C'était un oasis au milieu des horribles voix d'hommes qui beuglaient autour de Blaine, toutes rauques, dures et grondantes.

C'est la plus belle chose que Blaine ait jamais entendue.

Au quatrième jour, Blaine osa demander le nom de l'elfe.

Il regarda Blaine suspicieusement.

"Pourquoi tu veux le savoir?"

"Je... pour que je sache comment t'appeler. Je m'appelle Blaine."

L'elfe détourna le regard. "Tu serais incapable de le prononcer."

"Comment les humains t'appellent habituellement ?"

"Ils ne m'appellent pas."

"Eh bien... comment est-ce que _je_ peux t'appeler?"

Quand le Sidhe le regarda à nouveau, ses yeux brillaient d'une douleur furieuse et désespérée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?" chuchota-t-il.

Blaine regarda nerveusement autour de lui, s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls. Il se rapprocha, son front touchant presque les barreaux de la cellule de l'elfe.

"Je veux simplement t'aider."

L'elfe le fixa du regard, et Blaine ne s'était jamais senti aussi nu et vulnérable devant une paire d'yeux de toute sa vie. Il se força à soutenir son regard , mettant tout ce qu'il avait dans celui-ci, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui faire _voir_.

___Je suis sans danger, _essaya-t-il de communiquer avec ses yeux___. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je veux te libérer._

L'elfe détourna une nouvelle fois le regard et Blaine pensa qu'il l'avait perdu, et peut-être que tout était sans espoir, et peut-être que-

"Kurt."

"Excuse moi?"

"Mon nom...tu serais vraiment incapable de le prononcer. Mais tu peux m'appeler Kurt. C'est une version raccourcie, comme un surnom que les membres de mon feririar* me donnait."

"Ton fer...?"

"J'imagine que tu peux dire que c'est comme ma tribu ? Mon troupeau ?" Kurt soupira. "Le peuple d'où je viens."

Il avait l'air si nostalgique en en parlant que Blaine se haït presque d'avoir demandé.

"Kurt," dit Blaine pensivement. "C'est joli. Je n'ai jamais entendu un nom pareil."

Kurt haussa les épaules. "Mon nom complet est plus beau."

"C'est quoi ? Enfin.. même si je ne peux pas le dire, est-ce que je pourrais l'entendre ? Peut-être ? Si...tu veux me le dire. Tu n'es pas obligé."

Kurt l'étudia. Il ne savait pas comment réagir avec Blaine, et ce dernier lui offrit un sourire nerveux.

Kurt sourit presque – pas totalement – en retour et dit son nom.

Il avait raison sur deux points : il n'y avait aucun moyen que Blaine puisse un jour le prononcer, ou même légèrement.

Et aussi ? C'était magnifique.

Il pouvait entendre Kurt dans le nom, et cela semblait logiquement qu'on ait pris cette partie pour en faire un surnom.

Blaine sourit. "Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Kurt."

L'expression de Kurt s'assombrit.

"Ne fais pas ça," dit-il faiblement, tournant le dos à Blaine.

"Ne fais pas quoi?"

"Faire comme si on était amis. Ou même amicaux. Faire comme si tu ne me voyais pas comme un animal. Faire comme si tu ne savais pas ce que ton prince fait avec moi toutes les nuits."

Blaine déglutit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Kurt s'approcha de la fenêtre barricadée et regarda la cour en bas. Blaine avait toujours trouvé ça étrange, la cellule avait une des meilleures vues du château. Mais peut-être ce n'était pas pour que Kurt ait une belle vue mais plutôt pour que toute la cour puisse apercevoir la plus belle possession du prince.

"Kurt, je te vois plus que comme un animal. En fait, je te vois plus que comme un humain, si la plupart des humains sont comme ceux que j'ai rencontré."

Kurt ne se retourna pas.

"Et..je suis certain que Dronyen ne t'a jamais demandé ce que tu voulais faire, ce qui me fait penser qu'il fait probablement des choses_ à toi_, et non _avec toi. _Et je sais Kurt, je sais très bien, que ce qu'il te fait n'est pas de ta faute. Ça ne te rend pas moins...parfait."

Kurt s'effondra presque sur le rebord de la fenêtre, mais continua à regarder à l'extérieur, et non vers Blaine.

Quelques minutes après Blaine partit, découragé.

Il ne vit pas les larmes dans les yeux de Kurt.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, et Blaine ne tenait plus en place. Il avait passé toute la semaine sur le fil du rasoir, risquant de se faire attraper à n'importe quel moment pour un grand nombre de choses.

D'abord il y avait toutes les choses qu'il avait volé du palais. Qu'il avait volé à Dronyen.

Puis aussi le fait qu'il avait revendu la plupart au marché noir.

Le chariot qu'il l'attendait dans la forêt à l'extérieur des murs de la ville ? Celui avec toutes les cartes des contrées féeriques et les vivres volés à la garde du palais ? Il y avait ça aussi.

Et il y avait les clés qu'il avait « emprunté » au gardien et qu'il avait copié après l'avoir saoulé une nuit.

Sans oublier de mentionner qu'il avait acheté le cuisinier. Et que ce dernier avait glissé un somnifère dans la soupe du soir.

Maintenant, le Prince Dronyen et tous ses hommes, ainsi que la Princesse Brissa et toutes ses dames étaient profondément endormis, et Blaine se déplaça rapidement à travers le palais, le cœur martelant sa poitrine.

Ça devait marcher. Ça le devait _absolument_.

Quand Blaine atteignit la cellule de Kurt, il oublia tout : son plan, l'urgence, le risque, tout, parce qu'il ne put s'empêcher de prendre un moment pour _contempler_.

Kurt avait fait comme un nid avec les couvertures que Blaine lui avait apporté, et il était en boule sous un clair de lune. Il portait la tunique fraîchement lavée que Blaine avait fourni, et les lacets du devant étaient défaits ce qui exposait son cou. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement écartées, et il était tellement magnifique que Blaine pouvait à peine le regarder.

C'était la première fois que Blaine le voyait presque paisible.

Blaine parla avec hésitation, se détestant de le déranger mais se rappelant de la situation.

"Kurt."

Pas de réponse.

Blaine répéta son nom un peu plus fort, et encore un peu plus, puis il essaya maladroitement de prononcer le nom complet de Kurt (et il était heureux que Kurt ne soit pas réveillé pour écouter ça).

Il ne savait plus quoi faire vu que l'elfe était malgré tout toujours endormi. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans la cellule et le secouer – après avoir été violé toutes les nuits pendant une semaine et Dieu sait combien de temps avant ça, Blaine n'allait pas prendre le risque de le toucher.

Tressaillant au silence assourdissant, Blaine frotta durement ses clés contre les barreaux.

Kurt se réveilla au son, se mettant assis avec un sursaut et il avait l'air terrifié.

"Kurt," chuchota Blaine. "C'est moi."

Kurt fit un petit bruit étranglé, mélange de peur et de confusion.

"C'est Blaine," clarifia-t-il, avec un ton qu'il espérait réconfortant. "Écoute, je sais que tu es probablement effrayé là tout de suite, et c'est difficile de tout digérer au réveil, mais on doit partir maintenant."

"Je...Blaine?"

"Oui."

"C'est un rêve?"

"Non."

"Je comprends pas."

"On...on doit y aller. Maintenant. S'échapper. Pour que tu puisses être libre?"

Kurt le fixa simplement.

"Tu veux que je m'en aille...avec toi."

"Oui."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça. Parce que cette vie me transforme en quelqu'un d'horrible. Parce que...je ne sais pas, parce que ça voudrait dire que je fais enfin quelque chose dont je pourrais être fier."

Kurt avait l'air peu convaincu.

"_Comment____?"_

Blaine soupira, irrité. "Chaque seconde compte là Kurt. J'ai planifié ça toute la semaine. J'ai juste besoin que tu viennes avec moi. Tu me fais confiance?"

"Non."

Blaine ria nerveusement. Bien. Évidemment. Pourquoi diable Kurt lui ferait-il confiance ? C'était une question stupide.

"Bon, est-ce que tu me fais au moins un peu plus confiance qu'à Dronyen?"

"Je ne sais pas."

Oh. Et voilà. Blaine avait au moins espéré passer ce cap, mais il ne comprenait clairement pas que l'elfe n'avait _jamais_ eu aucune raison de faire confiance à un humain.

Blaine gigota un peu. Okay. S'il allait vraiment libérer Kurt, et pas juste s'échapper avec un beau garçon qu'il était convaincu d'aimer, Blaine devait le prouver. Se le prouver à lui même autant qu'à Kurt.

"Écoute Kurt, j'ai un chariot qui nous attend à l'extérieur de la ville avec les cartes des contrées féeriques. Dronyen, Brissa et tout le personnel ont été drogué pour qu'ils puissent dormir, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer. Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi et on peut essayer de te ramener chez toi. Ou tu peux rester ici. Ou alors tu peux me laisser t'aider à t'échapper, partir tout seul et ne plus jamais me revoir après qu'on ait quitté la ville. Même si j'espère que tu resteras avec moi jusqu'à ce que la verveine soit hors de ton système, parce que ce serait beaucoup plus sûr pour toi. Mais c'est ton choix. Je ne vais te forcer à _rien_. Mais je vais te dire une chose – si on doit partir, on doit le faire à cette minute, parce que j'ai le sentiment qu'une fois que les choses vont être lancées, tout va partir très vite."

Kurt le regarda un moment, le visage sans expression.

"D'accord," dit-il finalement. "Allons-y."

* * *

Atteindre la cour était assez facile, traverser les murs du palais était beaucoup plus difficile. Blaine et Kurt durent se tapir dans l'ombre un moment, étudiant les mouvements de la patrouille de gardes, avant de se sentir assez brave pour continuer. Il y avait une petite porte à environ trois cent mètres de la grande entrée, et elle était utilisée principalement par les jardiniers. Elle était juste assez grande pour laisser passer une personne, mais s'ils chronométraient bien, ils pourraient passer à travers sans se faire voir.

Blaine enfonça ce qu'il croyait être la clé appropriée dans la serrure de la petite porte.

Ça ne marcha pas.

Pris de panique, Blaine commença à trifouiller les clés une à une tout en regardant rapidement autour de lui pour voir si on ne les découvrait pas.

Il entendit un halètement délicat derrière lui, et il vit Kurt se presser dans l'obscurité alors que Tepper, un des gardes de nuit, approchait.

"Qui...Blaine?"

"Euh, oui. Salut, Tep. Je...j'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'allais juste me promener."

Tepper fronça les sourcils, s'approchant.

"Pourquoi tu utilises _cette _porte?"

"Je ne voulais déranger personne en prenant la porte principale."

"Comment tu as réussi à avoir une clé?"

"Sa Majesté me l'a donné. Il a dit que je pouvais l'utiliser."

Tepper continua à avancer.

"Hey, attends voir, ce serait pas le Sidhe de sa Maj-"

Tout se passa très vite, Blaine ne comprit même pas ce qu'il faisait. Dès que Tepper se trouva à portée, Blaine lança les clés à Kurt et frappa durement le garde à la tempe avec le talon de sa main.

Tepper s'effondra au sol.

Blaine s'abaissa pour l'agripper par les aisselles, tournant la tête juste au moment où Kurt réussit à déverrouiller la porte.

"Dépêche toi!" chuchota urgemment Blaine.

Kurt se décala pour laisser Blaine traîner Trepper avec eux au travers de la porte et il la referma derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de lui?" chuchota Kurt, l'air nerveux.

"Le bâillonner et l'attacher. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un le trouve avant qu'on soit _très_ loin."

"Pourquoi tu ne le tues pas tout simplement?" La question était livrée sans émotion.

Blaine regarda Kurt avec surprise. "Tep n'est pas méchant. Il...il ne connaît rien d'autre, Kurt. Ce n'est pas comme s'il méritait de _mourir____._"

Kurt pouffa et se retourna.

"Quoi?"

"Rien. C'est juste...intéressant cette vénération que vous semblez avoir pour la vie _humaine_, c'est tout."

Blaine laissa passer car il n'avait vraiment pas le temps. Il se pencha et hissa Tepper sur son épaule. Ils coururent dans la forêt, aussi loin que possible du chariot sans pour autant perdre trop de temps.

Il envoya Kurt chercher des vignes pendant qu'il arracha les manches de sa propre chemise. Il en fourra une dans la bouche de Tepper et utilisa l'autre pour le maintenir en place. Quand Kurt revint avec les vignes, Blaine attacha Tepper à un arbre, essayant de le mettre dans une position pas trop inconfortable.

On le trouverait peut-être dans un ou deux jours, mais il _serait trouvé_. Parce qu'une fois que les gens auraient compris que la précieuse possession du Prince Dronyen avait été volé, les gardes se précipiteraient dans les bois.

Ensuite, Kurt et Blaine se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où Blaine avait attaché son cheval, lui même attaché à une charrette.

Le cœur de Blaine se brisa en détachant l'animal et il donna une claque ferme sur sa croupe, la pressant de partir.

"Au revoir ma belle," murmura-t-il. Il espérait qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas la prendre avec eux, car on la distinguait trop et qu'elle n'était pas assez rapide. Cependant elle servirait de distraction utile, et Blaine espérait que cela ralentirait un peu l'inévitable course poursuite.

Le cheval s'enfuit, le petit chariot formant un chemin boueux sur son passage.

"C'est là que ça devient délicat," dit doucement Blaine à Kurt. "On ne peut pas laisser de trace, donc essaie de ne pas marcher par terre."

Ils avancèrent lentement sur les pierres et les souches d'arbres jusqu'à ce que Blaine s'arrête sur la base d'un arbre particulier et il pointa vers le haut pour montrer à Kurt où aller.

Une fois assez haut dans l'arbre, il était clair qu'il y avait comme un chemin d'arbre en arbre si on suivait les grosses branches. Même plein de verveine, il était clair aussi que Kurt s'en sortait mieux que Blaine, et il semblait aussi sûr de lui dans les airs que sur la terre.

Blaine, par contre, rampait lentement sur le ventre, agrippant les branches avec ses bras et les muscles de ses cuisses, et essayant de ne pas tomber.

Ils se laissèrent finalement tomber près du chariot, et Blaine indiqua à Kurt de monter à l'intérieur d'un signe de tête.

Blaine alluma les lanternes et prépara les chevaux. Il y avait une bande de crin attachée à l'arrière du chariot pour effacer leurs traces. Ils ne suivraient aucune route, mais Blaine avait déjà déterminé un chemin tortueux à suivre pour les éloigner de la ville.

Quand Blaine entra dans le chariot, Kurt vit qu'il était seulement en sous-vêtements. Il haleta, l'air effrayé et semblant comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent. "Oh! Non..je...je dois me changer. Ça ne va marcher que si les gens croient que tu...que je te possède." Blaine tressaillit à ses propres mots.

"Je dois avoir l'air riche. J'ai...des choses là dedans. Tu pourrais me passer cette sacoche s'il te plaît?"

Kurt s'exécuta sans dire un mot.

Et sans un mot, Blaine s'habilla.

"Bon, Kurt, je vais nous éloigner d'ici le plus possible. Ce sont des chevaux rapides et je vais les pousser. Quand on aura pris assez de distance avec Villalu on pourra faire une pause, mais en attendant pourquoi tu ne vas pas dormir."

Kurt hocha simplement la tête et s'installa dans le siège en velours.

Blaine grimpa à l'avant du chariot et saisit les rênes.

C'était le moment.

Il partait.

Et Kurt venait avec lui.

Blaine tira fermement sur les rênes, et ils s'élancèrent dans la nuit.

* * *

_* feririar = Ce mot a été inventé par Chazzam, et ne trouvant aucune traduction appropriée, j'ai décidé de laisser ça comme ça puisque ça ne gêne pas la lecture._

_Ils partent pour une aventuuuuuure! A la semaine prochaine :) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooooooo! J'espère que vous passez tous un bon week-end. Me revoilà pour un tout nouveau chapitre ! L'histoire commence vraiment à partir de ce chapitre pour moi, et tout va aller très "vite" après. Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews :)**

**Liens pour la VO, sur FF point NET (/s/6988158/1/The-Sidhe) et AO3 point COM /works/1541129**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine roula autant qu'il put toute la nuit et dans la matinée. Il ne voulait pas épuiser les chevaux, mais il ne voulait pas non plus se faire attraper. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir quand est-ce que la garde du palais se lancerait à leurs trousses, et il ne savait pas jusqu'où Dronyen aurait décidé de les poursuivre. D'un côté, Dronyen était passé par beaucoup d'esclaves Sidhe. Il les avait utilisé et en avait abusé jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop blessés pour qu'il en profite, ou jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent simplement un jour.

Ce n'était pas illégal de tuer sa propriété. Mais c'était considéré assez grossier d'attirer de l'attention dessus.

Mais d'un autre côté, Blaine avait vu la façon dont Dronyen regardait Kurt. Et il savait que Dronyen avait vu la même chose que lui. Dronyen n'avait pas juste vu un moyen de passer du bon temps, il avait vu la violence dans les yeux de Kurt. La fierté. La force. Le refus total d'être brisé.

Dronyen était un vrai sadique, Blaine le savait.

Beaucoup d'hommes aristocrates seraient choqués d'entendre que ce qu'ils faisaient à leur Sidhe était considéré comme du viol. Leurs esclaves étaient simplement là pour leur plaisir, et le _consentement_ était un concept complètement étranger. Bien sûr c'était cruel, mais la plupart de ses hommes ignoraient réellement leur propre cruauté. Certains devaient même être convaincus que leurs victimes aimaient l'attention.

Mais Dronyen ? Il _aimait_ sûrement penser que c'était du viol. Ça le faisait certainement frémir jusqu'à la moelle.

Il aimait _faire du mal _à ses esclaves. Il aimait les détruire.

Et l'étendue des bleus sur Kurt la première nuit ? Cela suggérait un niveau particulier de brutalité, même pour Dronyen.

Donc c'était possible que Dronyen les pourchasse ardemment. C'était possible qu'il réalise combien Kurt était rare et précieux, même si c'était pour les raisons les plus horribles.

Et puis il y avait Blaine. Dronyen tremblerait probablement de rage à cette trahison et à l'audace. Un paysan avec une bourse, à qui on avait donné une position de choix à la cour, bientôt le futur nouveau bras droit du prince. Et maintenant ça.

Dronyen voudrait donner l'exemple. Si lui ou ses hommes les trouvaient, ils tueraient Blaine. Purement et simplement.

Ou peut-être pas. Le connaissant, Dronyen préférerait le tuer de façon grossière et compliquée.

Dronyen le torturait publiquement, et Blaine ne serait pas surpris que ça dure des semaines. Il le savait dès le début, dès l'instant où il avait décidé de libérer Kurt.

Et Blaine ne priait que pour une chose et une seule : qu'ils ne soient pas découverts avant que la verveine ait quitté le corps de Kurt. Parce que même s'ils attrapaient et tuaient Blaine, même s'ils brisaient son esprit, son corps et son âme en milliers de morceaux, ils ne pourraient pas toucher Kurt s'il avait tout ses pouvoirs. Ils ne pourraient même pas l'approcher.

Blaine roula jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, jusqu'à ce que ses muscles crient de douleur. Il suivit la trajectoire qu'il avait fixé, il espérait les avoir amené sur une route qui n'attirerait pas les hommes de Dronyen.

Quand il sentit qu'ils étaient assez loin, quand il comprit que ni lui ni les chevaux ne pouvaient en supporter davantage, il leur fit quitter la route qu'ils suivaient et ils rentrèrent dans les bois. Il trouva une clairière convenable et se leva de son siège, ses genoux manquant de céder sous son poids dès que ses jambes touchèrent le sol.

* * *

Il s'autorisa à s'allonger comme ça. Il était presque sûr qu'il avait somnolé un peu. Des sons et des images semblaient apparaître subitement à la périphérie de sa conscience et il ne sentait plus du tout son corps, mais à ce moment c'était plus une bénédiction qu'autre chose.

Après une période de temps indéterminée (une heure ? Deux ? Cinq?), il se réveilla et il avait déjà le tournis en pensant à tout ce qu'il devait faire.

Il fut choqué parce qu'il vit.

On était en pleine journée, et les chevaux broutaient l'herbe et buvaient l'eau d'un ruisseau à côté de la clairière que Blaine n'avait pas remarqué au début. La tente qu'il avait embarqué était installée parfaitement entre deux arbres, et cette odeur chaude et boisée n'avait pas juste fait partie de son rêve car Kurt avait allumé un feu. L'elfe était penché au dessus d'un chaudron qui bouillonnait, et une odeur appétissante se mélangeait à la fumée de bois.

Et – est-ce que? – oui, Blaine était enroulé dans une couverture.

Il s'assit lentement, essayant de voir s'il pouvait bouger. Il grogna en voulant s'étirer, et Kurt se retourna pour le regarder.

Il y avait une douceur dans ses yeux que Blaine n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant. Cela lui fit tourner la tête et cela lui coupa la respiration.

"Salut," réussit à dire Blaine, souriant.

"Salut." Kurt ne retourna pas son sourire, mais la douceur persista. Blaine avait réussi à percer la glace, juste un peu.

"Tu – tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça. J'allais -"

"T'effondrer et mourir ? Absolument. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies poussé autant les chevaux. Ils étaient en aussi mauvais état que toi. Les pauvres."

Blaine soupira. "Je devais nous éloigner le plus possible."

"Et je comprends. Mais Blaine, est-ce qu'on peut au moins rester jusqu'à demain s'il te plaît ? Les chevaux ont besoin de se reposer. Tu as besoin de te reposer. Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité si tu ne tiens même pas debout tout seul."

Blaine essaya de contenir son excitation mais il ne put cacher son sourire. Kurt était toujours méfiant et blessé et la confiance n'était certainement pas là, mais quand même, il avait dit..

"Donc tu as prévu de rester avec moi?"

Kurt re-concentra son attention sur le chaudron. "Pour le moment oui, si ton offre tient toujours. Tu as raison au sujet de la verveine. Je suis faible en ce moment, je ne tiendrais pas une semaine tout seul. Je me ferais capturer et revendre, et le prochain pourrait être pire que Dronyen."

Blaine sentit ses traits se durcir sous la haine. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible," répondit-il.

Kurt fut silencieux un moment.

"Eh bien, quand même. Je pense que j'en ai assez de me faire traiter comme la propriété des humains."

Blaine ne put empêcher ses larmes, donc il n'essaya pas de les arrêter. "Je suis désolé, Kurt," dit-il d'une voix entrecoupée.

Kurt se tourna pour le regarder. Il lui fit un léger hochement de tête et retourna s'occuper du chaudron.

* * *

Kurt avait fait un ragoût incroyable avec des herbes séchées que Blaine avait emporté, avec une variété de légumes et de racines qu'il avait trouvé dans la forêt pendant que Blaine dormait.

C'était délicieux, mais...

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé la viande séchée ou le poisson que j'ai emmené Kurt ? Il y en a pleins."

Kurt baissa les yeux vers son écuelle, l'air presque effrayé, comme s'il s'attendait à être frappé.

"Non..je ne voulais pas...c'est parfait comme ça. Je veux juste être sur que tu saches que tu peux utiliser ce que tu veux. Sers toi. Ce qui est à moi est à toi."

Kurt le fixa avec incertitude. "D'accord. Merci, Blaine, mais je préfère ne pas manger de chair animale."

Blaine le regarda, surpris. "Oh. Mais tu as toujours..."

"J'ai toujours mangé ce que je devais manger pour rester en vie. J'ai fait pas mal de choses désagréables pour rester en vie. Mais mon corps ne la digère pas bien, et pour être honnête, ça me fait mal au cœur d'en manger. Donc si cela te convient, je pense que je n'en mangerais pas."

"Bien sûr que ça me convient. Je..je ne savais pas. J'espère que j'ai amené assez d'autres choses."

Kurt sourit. "Je suis très bon pour trouver des plantes, et il y pleins de choses que je peux manger comparé à toi, donc garde la viande pour toi et ça devrait aller."

"Qu'est-ce que tu manges d'habitude?" demanda Blaine avec intérêt. "Quand tu étais – avant d'être –"

"Esclave?"

"Oui."

Kurt haussa les épaules. "Des feuilles la plupart du temps, et des fleurs. Des racines, des herbes, des fruits à l'occasion. Par exemple ça –" Kurt cueillit une feuille à l'aspect cuivré du buisson à côté de lui – "me convient parfaitement." Il la mit dans sa bouche et la mangea avec appétit.

Blaine sourit. "C'est quoi ta nourriture préférée?"

"Le chèvrefeuille."

Blaine tapa presque dans ses mains. "Je le savais ! Ma grand-mère – elle m'a dit que les Sidhe adorait le chèvrefeuille. On avait l'habitude d'en laisser des paniers devant chez nous pour qu'ils puissent bénir notre maison."

Kurt avait l'air intrigué. "Tu es d'_où _exactement?"

"N'auri. C'est une petite région à la frontière d'Outer Villalu, près de la mer de l'Est."

Kurt hocha la tête. "J'en ai entendu parler. Il y a des feririars nomades dans ce coin. Et pas de commerce d'esclaves à ce que je vois."

"Non. J'ai appris l'existence de ce commerce à douze ans. Le premier Sidhe que j'ai vu était libre."

Kurt sourit à ça. Le cœur de Blaine fit un bond.

"Il était magnifique..."

Blaine essaya de s'arrêter. Il essaya. Vraiment. Mais il ne put s'en empêcher.

"...comme toi."

C'était comme si des portes de fer s'étaient installées dans les yeux de Kurt, le faisant se refermer sur lui-même. La douceur y avait disparu. Le sourire parfait que Blaine avait réussi à obtenir était parti sans laisser de trace. Kurt mit ses bras autour de son torse et serra les dents. Il tourna la tête à Blaine.

Blaine déglutit. "Je suis désolé, Kurt. Je n'aurais pas du-"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Blaine ? Dis moi la vérité s'il te plaît."

"Je veux juste aider-"

"Arrête." Kurt regarda Blaine, les yeux féroces et flamboyants. "Je ne veux pas savoir combien tu veux m'aider, combien tu veux être une bonne personne, combien tout cela n'est qu'un chemin tordu vers ta rédemption. Je veux juste que tu me dises _pourquoi_ tu fais ça, et je veux que tu me le dises maintenant."

Blaine fixa ces yeux bleus magnétisants, et il ressentit cette demande jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Il avait littéralement l'impression que Kurt cherchait la vérité en lui avec ses yeux.

"Parce que je suis amoureux de toi."

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. "Oh, mes Dieux," réussit-il à chuchoter.

"Je suis désolé ! Je..c'est la vérité Kurt. Dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, je.."

"Ce n'est pas vrai."

"Si! Kurt, Je-"

"Tu ne m'aime _pas_, Blaine," cracha-t-il, se recroquevillant encore plus. "Tu me fétichises. Tu aimes l'_idée_ de m'aimer. Tu me connais à peine. Tu me vois comme une créature frêle et délicate que tu peux sauver et puis quoi ? Je suis censé me donner à toi ? Et c'est censé être différent de Dronyen qui paie pour m'avoir et me garder parce que tu as réussi à romancer tout ça ? Parce que tu joues le noble héros dans tout ça?"

"Kurt, Non! Ce n'est pas –"

"Très bien," dit Kurt, la voix devenant dangereusement mielleuse, les yeux scintillant de malice. "

Parce que je ne suis_ pas_ une créature frêle et délicate Blaine. Comme j'ai dit, je fais ce que j'ai à faire pour survivre. Et ce n'est pas nouveau. Je comprends. Tu fais quelque chose pour moi, donc je dois te donner quelque chose en retour."

Il rampa jusqu'à Blaine et grimpa sur ses genoux. Blaine était paralysé de choc.

"Donc, t'es du genre romantique. Qu'est-ce que ça va être ? Des baisers et des mots doux au clair de lune ? Qu'on fasse l'_amour_, lentement, délicatement et face à face ?" ronronna Kurt.

Il se pencha et embrassa Blaine sur les lèvres. L'action envoya une décharge dans le corps de Blaine, le ramenant sur terre, et sur ce qui était vraiment en train de se passer.

Blaine fit un bond, faisant dégringoler Kurt. Il toucha ses lèvres du doigt, bouleversé par la confusion qui le rongeait.

La sensation des lèvres de Kurt sur les siennes avait été magnifique, mais la situation avait été tellement incorrecte.

"Non," chuchota Blaine, tremblant et il regarda Kurt. "Je ne veux pas _ça_, Kurt. Non."

Kurt le fixa, une tempête d'émotions intenses derrière les yeux.

"Mais..mais alors _qu'est-ce que tu veux_ de moi ?" gémit fortement Kurt, et il s'effondra en larmes.

L'intensité de cet effondrement semblait surpasser les sanglots déchirants que Blaine avait entendu lors de la première nuit de Kurt au château. Kurt prit son visage entre ses mains et ses coudes se posèrent sur ses genoux. Blaine s'accroupit et toucha délicatement, très délicatement, l'épaule de Kurt. Quand Kurt tressaillit, il retira sa main rapidement.

Alors Blaine s'installa à côté de lui et attendit.

Kurt pleura pendant un long moment. Il y avait de la rage dans ses pleurs, de la peine aussi, mais il y avait surtout une profonde peur.

Blaine avait horriblement envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

Quand les larmes commencèrent à se calmer, Kurt regarda Blaine avec des yeux mouillés, la question toujours en suspend entre eux.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Kurt," soupira Blaine. "Peut-être que ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas vrai. Je ne sais pas, mais j'y crois. Et ce que je _veux_ c'est que tu sois libre et heureux, même si je dois mourir pour que ça se produise. Ce que je ne veux _pas_ c'est que tu m'embrasses, ou...ou que tu me touches d'une certaine façon, à moins que ce soit _toi _qui le veuille. Pas parce que tu penses que tu me dois quelque chose, mais parce que tu en as envie. Et tu n'en as jamais envie...ça me va aussi."

Kurt posa son menton sur ses genoux, l'air misérable. "Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'accorder ma confiance," dit-il.

Blaine haussa les épaules. "Peut-être parce que je ne l'ai pas encore mérité. Mais j'espère la mériter un jour." Il sourit à Kurt. C'était un sourire prudent Blaine essaya de tout faire passer par ce sourire et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi.

A sa surprise, Kurt lui sourit en retour. Ça submergea Blaine comme un courant d'air chaud.

"J'espère aussi," répondit Kurt doucement.

* * *

Ils dormirent tous les deux dans la tente, chacun d'un côté.

Blaine dormit par à-coups, et il se retrouva à regarder Kurt les moments où il était éveillé. C'était dur de l'apercevoir dans l'obscurité de la tente, mais Blaine pouvait distinguer sa silhouette, et voir sa poitrine monter et descendre quand il respirait. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration qui était comme une musique, et le confort que cela lui offrit était bouleversant.

Blaine ne réalisa pas qu'il n'était pas le seul avec les yeux ouverts dans la tente cette nuit.

Il ne vit pas l'elfe lui glisser quelques regards quand il se rendormait. Il ne vit pas l'autre homme tracer les contours de son corps (de l'épaule jusqu'à la hanche) avec ses yeux.

Il ne vit pas Kurt s'endormir avec un sourire aux lèvres quand il l'avait fixé pendant tellement longtemps que ses yeux se fermaient tout seul.

Et il ne réalisa pas que, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, Kurt s'endormit sans peur.

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeya! Ca va bien? Vous passez un bon week-end?**

**On avance de plus en plus dans l'histoire, et surtout dans la relation Kurt/Blaine. Ce chapitre comporte un de mes dialogues préférés. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

**Liens pour la VO : sur FF point NET (/s/6988158/1/The-Sidhe) et sur AO3 point COM (/works/1541129)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Au cours des jours suivants, ils empruntèrent des routes de campagne et des sentiers boisés. Ils finiraient bien par devoir s'aventurer dans des zones plus peuplées pour acheter des vivres, mais Blaine et Kurt espéraient repousser ça le plus possible.

Kurt ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de cet homme étrange qui avait tout sacrifié pour le sauver.

Il voulait faire confiance à Blaine mais également comprendre son angle d'attaque. Est-ce que Blaine prévoyait de le vendre à quelqu'un d'autre ? Si oui, pourquoi passer pour le gentil, quand il n'avait qu'à l'enchaîner avec du fer et le jeter dans le fond du chariot ? Est-ce qu'il se jouait de lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il gagnait dans tout ça?

Une chose était sûre. Blaine était soit incroyablement gentil, soit incroyablement cruel.

Kurt avait la forte impression que Blaine n'était pas un homme cruel, et il ne savait pas si cette conviction de plus en plus forte était réconfortante ou terrifiante. Si Blaine était vraiment amoureux de lui comme il le disait...

Kurt avait entendu dire que tous les humains ne prenaient pas les Sidhes de haut. Il n'en avait juste jamais fait l'expérience et c'était d'autant plus troublant.

On avait appris à Blaine à vénérer les Sidhes. Kurt avait aussi entendu parler de ça, il avait entendu dire que les choses n'étaient pas toujours comme ça entre les humains et les Sidhes à Villalu. Et ça ne devait pas dater de si longtemps que cela, si la grand-mère de Blaine lui en avait parlé. Mais la vie des humains était tellement courte, et ils considéraient l'étendue d'une génération comme une éternité.

Kurt souhaita, et pas pour la première fois, avoir fait l'effort d'en apprendre plus sur la société humaine avant son Rite. S'il en avait su plus, il ne se serait pas endormi dans cette clairière, complètement détendu, comme si le monde ne pouvait pas le toucher.

Ça avait été son premier voyage à Villalu. Il n'était pas revenu pour son mariage le jour suivant.

* * *

Ils étaient partis depuis une semaine à peu près quand Blaine lui demanda. Ils allaient à un rythme raisonnable, les arbres qui bordaient le chemin terreux cachant la lumière du soleil. C'était une journée chaude et plaisante, ils avaient déjà mangé et bu, et ils voyageaient dans un silence confortable pendant une bonne partie de l'heure.

Kurt conduisait. Ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que ça aurait l'air étrange si Blaine tenait les rênes à la place de son « esclave », si jamais un humain les croisait. Blaine avait rejoint Kurt à l'avant du chariot et leurs bras se frôlaient légèrement alors que Kurt maniait les rênes.

"Sinon...Kurt, je, enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre si tu préfères ne pas en parler, mais je, euh, me demandais si...enfin..."

Kurt sourit. Il avait plus souri cette semaine que lors des cinq dernières années. Mais Blaine était vraiment mignon quand il devenait nerveux.

"C'est bon Blaine, tu peux me demander. Je ne répondrais pas si je n'en ai pas envie."

Blaine lui sourit aussi. "Eh bien, je me demandais juste quand, et peut-être comment tu t'étais fait.. tu sais, capturer ? Tu n'as vraiment pas à répondre par contre Kurt."

Kurt prit un moment pour considérer cette question. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'en parler. Mais son troisième ancêtre lui avait dit que les dieux avaient crée le langage pour guérir l'âme. Kurt n'avait parlé à personne de son expérience. Évidemment, ses propriétaires s'en fichaient, et les quelques Sidhes à qui il avait pu parler de temps en temps ne voulaient pas discuter de l'horreur de leur capture et de leur esclavage. Ils voulaient parler de leurs anciennes vies, de leurs vraies vies. Ils voulaient parler dans leur langue natale avec quelqu'un juste pour se rappeler que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, que la vie n'avait pas toujours été pleine de désespoir et de combat pour survivre.

Il avait encore envie de pleurer. Il se demandait pourquoi lui et Blaine semblaient passer leur temps à se faire rire et pleurer.

"Eh bien," commença Kurt, la voix un peu tremblante.

"Kurt, tu n'es pas ob-"

"Blaine, tais toi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu me demandais d'aller au marché. C'est évidemment que ça va me bouleverser. Tu vas être capable de supporter ça?"

Blaine déglutit nerveusement mais hocha la tête quand Kurt le regarda du coin de l'oeil.

"Très bien. C'était il y a cinq ans je crois, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr. J'essaie de faire attention aux saisons et à la lune mais j'étais dans un donjon pendant quelques mois à un moment et ça m'a un peu désorienté."

"C-cinq _ans____?_ Un donjon...oh, Kurt..."

"Je faisais une marche appelée le Rite Nuptiale. Tous les jeunes Sidhes doivent finir le Rite la veille de leur mariage. On se déplace vers un des nombreux sites sacrés, et on est censé...euh, on l'appelle la Marche Spirituelle ? J'imagine que c'est un peu comme de la méditation, mais avec l'aide d'un léger hallucinogène. Le but est de faire le point sur soi-même et sur son fiancé. Celui qui effectue la Marche Spirituelle doit faire ça tout seul, ne parler à personne, et enfin revenir pour officiellement annoncer s'il veut se marier ou annuler l'engagement. C'est généralement plus une formalité qu'autre chose, mais je..."

"Donc ils t'ont capturé quand tu étais en médi- euh, en train de faire ta Marche Spirituelle ?"

Kurt soupira. "Non. Le site est sur une terre sacrée. Mais le voyage de mon village jusqu'au site m'a conduit jusqu'à l'ouest de Villalu. Et je...j'ai été incroyablement stupide. J'étais incroyablement jeune et incroyablement stupide Blaine, et c'est pour ça que j'ai été capturé."

"Kurt, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu ne peux pas penser-"

"Non, ce n'était pas de ma faute. Mais ça aurait pu être évité. Je me suis arrêté pour faire une sieste sur le sol de Villalu!" Kurt rit durement. "Je venais juste de finir le Rite, et je retournais chez moi, j'étais prêt à me marier et tout était parfait. C'était une belle journée, un peu comme celle là en fait, et je me suis arrêté pour me reposer et manger un peu d'herbe. Je me suis endormi, et quand je me suis réveillé il y avait des hommes qui me jetaient des chaînes en fer."

Blaine le regarda simplement de ses grands yeux noisettes.

Ces yeux avaient un effet sur Kurt que ce dernier ne comprenait pas.

Kurt se demanda s'il pouvait raconter la suite. Peut-être que c'était trop intime, peut-être tout simplement trop. Mais il ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute, et il avait l'impression que peut-être il _devait_ le faire.

"La première nuit..." prit une profonde inspiration, les yeux fixés sur la route et non sur Blaine.

"Je...je n'avais jamais été avec un homme. Ma nuit de noces aurait été ma première fois. Mais ils m'ont juste...ils m'ont fait circuler entre eux. Ils...mes dieux, c'était terrifiant."

Kurt détestait le fait qu'il pleurait encore. Il détestait le fait que Blaine pleurait sûrement aussi. Il détestait le fait que cette histoire le faisait passer pour une victime pathétique et faible.

Kurt sentit Blaine lui prendre les rênes des mains. Blaine les arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

"Kurt, est-ce que je pourrais te prendre dans mes bras?"

La douceur et la formalité de la demande fit pleurer Kurt encore plus fort, mais il hocha la tête, parce que oui, on ne l'avait pas enlacé depuis cinq longues années.

Blaine amena doucement Kurt près de lui et enroula tendrement ses bras autour de son corps. Kurt posa sa tête au creux du cou de Blaine et tâcha sa tunique d'un flot de larmes. Blaine lui caressa le dos, le tenant simplement.

Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment.

Finalement, Blaine parla. C'était un murmure, si doux que Kurt ne l'aurait pas entendu s'il n'avait pas été si près.

"Comment ils ont fait pour ne pas te briser?"

Kurt renifla légèrement. "Ils l'ont fait."

"Non, Kurt, pas du tout. Tes yeux...ils ne sont pas comme ceux des autres. Tes yeux semblent libres. En cinq ans, personne ne t'a enlevé ça. Je peux même pas...tu es extraordinaire."

"Je...je me sens pas mal brisé, Blaine." La voix de Kurt était faible. Blaine l'enlaça plus fortement.

"Bien sûr. Mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu es fort, féroce, vivant et _entier_. Je peux le voir même si toi tu ne le vois pas, Kurt. C'est ce qui m'a fait tomber amoureux de toi."

Kurt se tendit légèrement donc Blaine relâcha son étreinte mais Kurt ne fit rien pour le repousser. Après un moment il se relaxa de nouveau.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu étais frêle ou faible," continua Blaine, "je _savais_ que tu étais incroyable, puissant et plein d'énergie. Peu importe ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Kurt, peu importe ce qu'ils t'ont fait croire tu as _choisi_ de rester en vie. Ils ne t'ont jamais vraiment touché, je doute même qu'ils aient été sur la voie."

Kurt frémit. "Dronyen n'était pas loin," chuchota-t-il. "Si tu n'avais pas...je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais encore en moi Blaine. Je pense qu'il voulait réellement me détruire."

"C'est ce qu'il voulait," Blaine était malheureusement d'accord. "Mais il ne le fera pas."

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration contre le tambourinement constant du cœur de Blaine.

"J'espère sincèrement que tout ça est vrai Blaine. J'espère que tu n'es pas juste un sadique différent de Dronyen. Car je vais te dire quelque chose et ça va me laisser complètement vulnérable."

Blaine inspira rapidement mais ne parla pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ?

"Je...je pense que je te fais confiance. En fait, je sais que je te fais confiance. Et si tu me trahis maintenant, ça me _briserait_. Entièrement et complètement."

Kurt releva la tête du torse de Blaine pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Tu as le pouvoir de me briser, Blaine," répéta-t-il. "Et c'est...c'est tout ce que je voulais dire."

Kurt détourna le regard, bouleversé par l'intensité dans les yeux de Blaine. Il sentit Blaine bouger doucement sa main pour prendre son visage en coupe.

"Je promets de ne jamais te trahir, Kurt," dit-il simplement.

Kurt ferma les yeux, fondant dans le toucher de Blaine. Il se sentait aimé et en sécurité d'une façon qu'il n'avait vécu que dans des souvenirs fantomatiques, qui regroupaient depuis bien trop longtemps les toiles d'araignées de son cœur.

"Merci," soupira Kurt. "Pour...juste..merci."

Blaine sourit alors que Kurt reposa sa tête au creux de sa nuque.

"Merci de me faire confiance," répondit-il.

* * *

L'après-midi, ils durent traverser le premier village inévitable de leur voyage. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour ravitailler les chevaux et eux-même, et pour refaire le plein de vivres qui commençaient à diminuer. C'était un petit village, et pas un village très riche, ce qui signifiait que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Kurt. Blaine devait le traiter comme un esclave, et Kurt devait traiter Blaine comme son maître. Tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire pouvait faire parler et c'était tout simplement hors de question.

C'était incroyablement étrange, surtout étant donné la douceur de leur conversation un peu plus tôt.

Blaine aboyait des ordres, disant à Kurt d'aller chercher quelque chose pour lui et le faisant porter des choses lourdes quand Blaine aurait facilement pu le faire soi-même.

Blaine faisait de son mieux pour s'excuser avec ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. A chaque fois, Kurt répondait avec un regard silencieux plein de sympathie et de compréhension, et Blaine savait que tout irait bien entre eux.

Ils étaient assis à un banc près de plusieurs magasins, profitant du soleil, quand un homme les approcha. Kurt mangeait une pomme et Blaine mangeait un morceau de fromage avec un bout de pain.

L'homme s'installa près d'eux, calme et souriant, et les yeux aussi durs que la pierre.

"Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Grade. Je ne crois pas avoir eu le plaisir de faire votre connaissance."

Blaine leva les yeux vers lui avec un air faussement irrité . "Jor," dit-il. "Je suis juste de passage. Nous allons à B'aufe."

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Jor. Dites moi, c'est un sacré bel elfe que vous avez là. Je peux?"

Les mains de Grade allaient pour toucher Kurt.

"Je ne préfère pas," dit Blaine, essayant autant que possible de garder son calme. "C'est pas à vendre."

"J'entends bien. On veut s'accrocher à genre de créatures le plus longtemps possible. Mais avec quelques amis on pourrait se débrouiller pour trouver un peu d'argent si vous avez envie de louer. Vous restez en ville ce soir?"

"Non," dit fermement Blaine. Un peu trop fermement. "On doit retourner sur les routes. Mais ravi de t'avoir rencontré Grade." Blaine se leva et fit un geste pour que Kurt le suive.

Grade prit le poignet de Kurt. Blaine se retourna vivement.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux vous donner pour quinze minutes avec, Jor ? Ayez un peu de cœur. On n'a pas vraiment de choix de qualité par ici."

Blaine agrippa Grade par les rebords de sa chemise et l'écrasa contre le banc.

"Désolé Grade, mais est-ce que j'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui a besoin de ton argent?" siffla-t-il. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air de partager mes jouets?"

Il poussa Grade sur le banc.

"On y va," murmura-t-il à Kurt. "On doit déguerpir d'ici _maintenant____."_

"Oh, c'est comme ça alors?" cria Grade derrière eux. "Vous êtes des garçons de Khryslee c'est ça ? J'en veux pas de ton elfe sauvage de toute façon, sale abomination !"

Kurt et Blaine retournèrent au chariot en un temps record. Kurt prit les rênes et les conduit hors du village. Une fois hors de vue, ils suivirent un certain chemin jusqu'à être de nouveau vers l'ouest.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant longtemps.

Finalement Blaine dit, "Je suis désolé, Kurt."

"Tu dis ça souvent, tu sais."

"J'ai l'impression de devoir le dire."

"Blaine, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis juste content qu'on ait quitté cet horrible endroit. C'est le pire les petits villages. Mais tu es conscient que c'est considéré comme avoir des mauvaises manières de ne pas louer son esclave pour un prix équitable ?"

"Très bien, alors j'ai de mauvaises manières. Au moins j'ai une âme."

"Ça c'est certain." Kurt sourit, essayant de faire partir la tension que Blaine portait toujours après la confrontation.

Blaine sourit également et sembla se relaxer un peu.

"Kurt?"

"Oui?"

"Tu sais de quoi il parlait? Khryslee?"

Kurt fut silencieux un moment.

"Oui," dit-il finalement.

Blaine attendit que Kurt continue. Il insista quand il ne le fit pas.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"C'est un lieu."

"Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? C'est quoi comme genre d'endroit ? Je pense pas en avoir déjà entendu parler."

Kurt soupira, et rangea le chariot sur le côté de la route.

"Sors une de tes cartes."

Blaine s'exécuta et Kurt se pencha vers lui.

"Tu vois...ici?" Il traça du doigt ce qui ressemblait à une bande étroite à l'entrée des Terres Féeriques. "C'est près de la frontière de Villalu. Il faut passer au travers de..." (il dit le nom, et c'était absolument imprononçable pour Blaine) "…juste un petit peu et tu y es. Ce sont des terres hautement protégées. De ceux qui veulent y vivre, seulement peu sont acceptés. Mais c'est le seul endroit que je connaisse où..."

"Où..?"

"Où...des couples peu conventionnels sont acceptés."

Le cœur de Blaine commença à marteler sa poitrine. Est-ce que Kurt était en train de dire...est-ce que... ?

"Oui," répondit Kurt à la question dans les yeux de Blaine, "Humains et Sidhes vivent là-bas en tant qu'amants pour la vie, mais d'autres aussi. Les humaines qui en aiment une autre et qui ne veulent pas être la propriété de l'homme, les humains qui veulent être avec un autre au lieu de prendre un esclave et d'épouser une femme qu'ils ne désirent pas, des couples Sidhe qui ne sont pas approuvés..." Kurt haussa les épaules "C'est censé être un endroit magnifique," finit-il.

"Ça a l'air magnifique," soupira Blaine.

Kurt rit. "Je voulais parler du _paysage_. De la faune et la flore. Il paraît que c'est assez luxuriant. Mais c'est rare que quelqu'un voit ça à moins qu'il ait prévu de s'y implanter. De façon permanente."

"C'est...est-ce qu'ils laissent les gens entrer d'eux même?"

Kurt arqua un sourcil à la question.

"Enfin je veux dire... une fois que tu seras rentré, je vais devoir envisager la suite pour moi. Je ne peux pas rester à Villalu, et j'ai l'impression que je ne serais pas le bienvenu dans les terres féeriques.."

"Cette impression serait correcte," confirma Kurt.

"Donc je me demandais si...enfin peut-être que je pourrais aller à Khryslee. Je pense que j'aimerais bien vivre dans un endroit comme ça."

Kurt l'étudia du regard. Blaine avait été très compétent pour lire les expressions de Kurt en si peu de temps, mais il ne connaissait pas celle là. Ce regard était un mystère total.

"Je ne sais pas Blaine, mais je pense que tu devrais essayer," dit-il finalement, reprenant les rênes et continuant leur chemin.

* * *

Dans le village de G'auri, un messager royal donna un parchemin à l'intendant. Celui-ci l'accrocha à la vitre d'un des magasins, où on affichait toutes les choses importantes.

En chemin vers sa maison, toujours frustré et irrité de l'incident plus tôt dans la journée, un homme du nom de Grade s'arrêta pour regarder l'affiche.

Il semblait qu'un des courtisans du Prince Dronyen s'était enfui avec une grosse quantité d'or, et également avec un esclave Sidhe de haute qualité. Le palais offrait une récompense à quiconque donnait une information qui pourrait mener à la capture de cet homme.

Grade lut la description physique du criminel en question.

Il sourit.

* * *

_Oh oh, troubles in paradise!_

_A la semaine prochaine ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooo, here we go pour un nouveau chapitre :)**

**Et on entre dans un nouveau tournant pour l'histoire, comme vous allez sûrement le comprendre à la fin du chapitre!**

**Liens pour la VO : sur ff (/s/6988158/1/The-Sidhe) et sur AO3 (/works/1541129)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ils étaient assis près du feu de leur campement et ils regardaient le soleil se coucher. Kurt était assis sur l'herbe, encore un peu mouillée par la pluie. Quant à Blaine il était assis sur une couverture, avec une autre couverture sur les épaules car Kurt avait insisté. Blaine ne se sentait pas dans son assiette et Kurt faisait son possible pour lui apporter des couvertures et des bouillons chauds, ainsi que des touchers apaisants sur ses joues et sur son front.

Blaine ne s'en plaignait absolument pas.

Ils voyageaient depuis presque deux semaines, et Blaine devait savoir. Éviter la question lui avait permis d'ignorer l'inévitable, ce qu'il appréciait fortement, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il devrait de toute façon découvrir.

"Kurt?"

"Oui?"

"Combien de temps...quand est-ce que la verveine va être évacué de ton système?"

Kurt jouait avec un brin d'herbe.

"Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de découvrir. Mais j'ai entendu dire que ça peut prendre un moment."

"Est-ce que tu le sauras quand ça se produira ? Tu seras capable de le dire?"

Kurt sourit légèrement, fixant toujours le brin d'herbe entre ses doigts. "Blaine, si tu avais des chaînes aux mains et aux chevilles depuis cinq ans et qu'un jour quelqu'un te les enlevait, est-ce que tu serais capable de le dire?"

"Oh. C'est comme ça?"

"C'est comme ça."

"Tu te souviens de ce que ça fait?"

"Je me souviens que c'est _plus_. Je me souviens me sentir moins isolé, et plus comme si je faisais partie de tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi."

"Ça a l'air incroyable."

Kurt soupira et s'inclina sur ses coudes. "Ça l'est."

"Quand ça va se produire Kurt, tu n'auras plus besoin de moi. Tu devrais juste..."

"On en parlera quand on y sera, d'accord?"

Kurt s'allongea sur l'herbe, les genoux pliés et les pieds à plat sur la terre, observant le ciel. Il glissa ses mains derrière sa tête. Blaine commença à s'allonger aussi mais Kurt le fusilla du regard.

"Non, Blaine. Tu es déjà en train de tomber malade, et ça ne va pas aider ta frêle constitution d'humain si tu t'allonges sur un sol froid et mouillé. Tu devrais te rapprocher du feu."

Blaine sourit. Il adorait le fait que Kurt soit devenu aussi autoritaire sur le sujet. Il commençait vraiment à se soucier de lui, même si Blaine ne savait pas quoi faire de ça.

"Kurt?"

"Oui?"

"Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose...d'un peu personnel?"

"Est-ce que tu m'as un jour demandé autre chose?"

Blaine sourit une nouvelle fois.

"L'autre fois...quand tu as dit que tu allais te marier, on aurait dit..eh bien, que la personne que tu allais épouser était un homme."

C'était au tour de Kurt de sourire.

"Plutôt un garçon, car on était très jeune. Mais oui. Il s'appelait...enfin son surnom c'était Firae."

Blaine fut silencieux un moment, assimilant les mots de Kurt.

"Je..je savais pas que les Sidhe faisaient ça. Est-ce que les femmes se marient entre elles aussi?"

"Oui, si c'est leur préférence. Mais des hommes épousent des femmes aussi bien sûr. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes tabous que vous. Je pense qu'en fait c'est un de vos plus gros problèmes."

Blaine rit amèrement. "Oh, je sais pas, Kurt. On a pas mal de problèmes."

"Oui, mais quand les hommes ne contrôlent pas les femmes, quand l'amour n'est pas à propos de la domination, et quand les plus faibles ne sont pas utilisés pour satisfaire les plaisirs des plus puissants...eh bien, je pense que ça règle un grand nombre de problèmes."

Blaine y réfléchit. Cela semblait trop simple pour faire autant sens.

"Les Sidhes ne sont pas parfaits, Blaine, et certains de nos problèmes sociaux peuvent être aussi inquiétants que les vôtres. Mais personne n'épouse quelqu'un pour survivre, ou pour qu'on s'occupe d'elle. C'est un choix, et c'est un choix que tout le monde ne fait pas."

"Mais c'est un choix que tu as fait."

Kurt fut silencieux un instant.

"Oui," dit-il, même si ça ne semblait pas être un oui pur.

"Mais...?" risqua Blaine.

"Mais...non, on s'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Il y avait juste un peu de pression pour qu'on se marie jeune. Pas juste un peu en fait."

"Pourquoi?"

Kurt soupira.

"C'est...la culture Sidhe est juste différente, Blaine."

"Tu...tu l'aimes toujours? Firae?"

Kurt le regarda. "Je sais pas. Ça fait des années. Je ne sais même pas s'il a changé. Je savais que _j'_ai changé. Mais c'était un ami très cher, et on a grandit ensemble. Je sais que je tiens toujours à lui. Je...mais j'imagine que je ne savais plus trop ce que ça signifie maintenant."

Blaine voulait demander _est-ce qu'il beau ? Est-ce qu'il te méritait ? Est-ce qu'il te faisait trembler quand il t'embrassait ? Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aimer comme tu l'aimais ? Est-ce que je suis moins qu'un homme si je le déteste un peu, même s'il t'a rendu heureux____?_

Au lieu de ça, Blaine dit, "J'espère que tu le reverras." C'était une déclaration presque sincère.

"Moi aussi," dit Kurt avec nostalgie, et Blaine détourna le regard avec l'impression d'avoir été poignardé.

* * *

Au cours des jours suivants, la santé de Blaine se détériora. Quand une nuit Kurt se rapprocha de Blaine dans la tente – il le faisait de temps en temps – il fut surpris d'entendre un sifflement dans la gorge de Blaine. Il appuya son oreille contre sa poitrine et ses poumons semblaient obstrués. Il toucha son front et c'était comme toucher du feu.

Kurt déglutit. Blaine n'allait _pas_ bien.

Le jour suivant, Blaine tomba presque du chariot alors que Kurt conduisait, et Kurt faillit les faire se retourner quand il se jeta pour le rattraper. Blaine transpirait, ses yeux étaient vitreux, et il était bouillant. Kurt l'enroula dans des couvertures et l'installa sur le siège.

"Kurt? Quoi...où..."

"Dors, Blaine," le calma Kurt.

Blaine soupira et s'enfouit dans les couvertures.

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-il, déjà à moitié endormi.

"Je sais," chuchota Kurt, s'autorisant à garder sa main sur la joue de Blaine un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

* * *

Quand Blaine se réveilla, Kurt l'aidait à descendre du chariot, prêt à le porter.

"Je peux marcher," grommela Blaine, irrité. "Je suis pas un bébé."

Il plissa les yeux devant les réverbères qu'il voyait à travers la pluie, entièrement confus.

"On est où?"

"A V'auda. Dans une auberge. On va dormir ici ce soir."

"Kurt, non. C'est trop..."

"Blaine, si. Je m'en fiche que ce soit trop risqué, tu ne vas pas bien. Tu as besoin d'un bain chaud, de nourriture consistante et d'un endroit sec où dormir. Je ne veux plus t'entendre."

Blaine grogna, mais autorisa Kurt à l'amener vers l'auberge. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'auberge, Kurt se plaça derrière lui et regarda le sol à la manière d'un esclave.

Ils entrèrent dans un salon chaleureux et tamisé, où quelques hommes buvaient des bières. Un homme particulièrement costaud était assis en face d'un panneau plein de clés, les pieds sur la table devant lui.

"Excusez-moi," dit Blaine d'une voix rauque, essayant de garder une voix stable, "mais on..euh, _je_ voudrais une chambre s'il vous plaît."

L'homme les regarda, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur Kurt.

Blaine se tenait à peine debout, mais il voulait arracher les yeux de l'homme rien que pour enlever l'expression qu'il voyait dedans. Est-ce que ça allait arrive à _chaque fois_ ? Il n'y avait plus d'humain décent et moral dans tout Villalu?

"Hmmm," dit l'homme paresseusement, s'imprégnant de la beauté de Kurt et du désespoir de Blaine. "Malheureusement mon garçon, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait encore de chambres disponibles."

"Mais c'est marqué sur votre pancarte qu'il reste encore des chambres!"

"Oh _vraiment_? Hmm. J'ai dû oublier d'aller changer ça."

Blaine secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas la force de faire face à ça.

"On y va," murmura-t-il, se tournant pour partir.

"Eh, attendez une minute," dit l'homme, appréciant ce petit jeu. "Je pense que j'ai peut-être _une_ petite chambre à l'arrière. Mais ça va vous coûter un peu de temps avec votre elfe. C'est correct non ? Je ne suis pas un sale type."

"Non," répondit catégoriquement Blaine, entraînant Kurt vers la porte.

"Blaine," chuchota Kurt, tirant légèrement sur son bras. "Arrête."

Blaine se stoppa. Il n'était pas capable de marcher, encore moins de se tenir debout, et chaque pas lui faisait mal à la poitrine. De la sueur coulait de son front, et ses lèvres étaient irritées.

"Blaine. Prends la chambre. On en a besoin."

Blaine regarda Kurt.

"T'es pas sérieux."

"Une dernière fois ne va pas me briser, Blaine. Laisse moi faire ça. Ça..ça va aller."

"Non."

"Blaine, _s'il te plaît._ Je ne vais pas te regarder mourir."

___"Non."_

Kurt soupira, et toucha le bras de Blaine avec sa main libre. Il détestait devoir faire ça, mais..

"Blaine, j'ai besoin de toi. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, il n'y aura plus personne pour me protéger. Si je dois refaire ça, je préférerais que ce ne soit que pour une fois...je ne peux pas redevenir esclave, Blaine. _Je ne peux pas____."_

Blaine lâcha Kurt et se dirigea vers l'aubergiste aussi vite que ses poumons lui permettaient.

"Je vais payer le double."

"Je crois que j'ai déjà dit mon prix."

"Le triple."

"Gamin, c'est quoi ton problème ? T'es amoureux de ton esclave ou quoi ? Je t'offre-"

"JAREN!"

L'aubergiste pivota juste à temps pour se faire frapper à la tête par une vieille femme avec des cheveux gris et des yeux comme l'acier. Il tressaillit.

"Tu crois faire quoi là nom de dieu___?". __Elle regarda Kurt avec dégoût____._ "Tu veux un esclave, tu bouges ton cul, tu travailles pour ça et tu vas t'en _acheter_ un. Si tu donnes encore une chambre gratuite, juste parce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser avec ta bite..."

"Ma! Arrête! J'allais pas vraiment..."

"Va à la réserve!" cracha-t-elle. "Fais quelque chose d'utile pour une fois!" Elle le tapa encore une fois derrière la tête, le faisant partir.

"Bon," dit-elle, fixant Blaine d'un œil futé. "J'ai cru entendre que vous étiez prêt à payer le triple."

Blaine s'effondra sur le sol.

Kurt accourut vers lui, s'agenouillant pour sentir son pouls. C'était stable. Tremblant, Kurt se releva.

"Madame," dit-il, regardant humblement le sol. "Je m'excuse de m'adresser à vous directement, mais mon maître est très très malade et j'ai besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Je vous promets qu'il paiera le triple, et je voudrais demander un bain chaud et quelques provisions pour que je puisse m'occuper de lui, et bien sûr il paiera pour tout ça aussi."

La femme prit une fraction de seconde pour jeter un regard noir à Kurt avant de s'adresser à la masse à demi-consciente sur le sol.

"Dites à votre elfe de faire une liste de ce dont vous avez besoin et j'enverrai quelqu'un. Enfin, si cette chose peut écrire."

___Oui ça peut, sale traînée,_ pensa Kurt.

"Ça ne sera pas un problème. Merci," fut ce qu'il dit vraiment.

"Nous avons une suite avec un bain privé," dit-il, continuant à prétendre qu'elle parlait à Blaine plutôt qu'à Kurt. "Il y a même une pompe qui alimente le bain d'eau chaude souterraine. Ce n'est pas donné, et payer le triple..."

"Il va la prendre," dit Kurt, essayant de garder son calme.

"Très bien. Suivez moi."

Kurt releva Blaine et suivit la femme. Blaine ne plaignit pas d'être porté cette fois mais il gémit légèrement.

Son pouls commençait à s'affaiblir.

Une fois dans la chambre, Kurt posa Blaine sur le lit et écrivit rapidement ce dont il aurait besoin. Il le tendit à la vieille aubergiste et elle lui arracha des mains, refusant de regarder Kurt et elle partit sans dire un mot.

Kurt fit couler le bain et descendit aux écuries pour récupérer quelques herbes du chariot.

Quand il revient, ce qu'il avait demandé était posé en pile soigné sur la commode, et une jeune fille était en train d'allumer un feu. Elle regarda Kurt brièvement avant de terminer sa tâche.

Une fois le bain prêt, Kurt déshabilla prudemment Blaine, essayant de ne pas laisser ses yeux s'attarder. C'était complètement inapproprié étant donné la situation, et Blaine avait été respectueux et gentleman envers Kurt..

Il laissa ses yeux s'attarder. Mais juste une peu.

Quand Kurt le mit dans le bain, Blaine ouvrit les yeux et le fixa adorablement. Il ne parla pas, mais il continua de le regarder alors que Kurt le lavait, ses yeux fiévreux émerveillés.

Après son bain, Kurt sécha Blaine et lui fit enfiler une robe de chambre en lin. Il le posa délicatement sur le lit.

Kurt préparait un bouillon quand il entendit un fracas derrière lui.

Blaine était encore tombé au sol.

Et cette fois ci il avait complètement perdu conscience.

Il n'était pas endormi. Il n'est pas à demi-conscient. Ce n'était pas temporaire. Son pouls était faible et il respirait à peine.

Kurt n'avait plus qu'une option où Blaine allait mourir.

Kurt se sentit trembler. S'il faisait ça...est-ce que Blaine le saurait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ? Est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose?

Cela changerait absolument tout.

Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, Blaine allait mourir.

Kurt s'assit sur le sol et prit Blaine dans ses bras.

Il embrassa son front.

Puis Kurt ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir. Une tonne de tension tomba de ses épaules et sa peau commença à briller .

Et chaque endroit où sa peau touchait celle de Blaine commença à briller aussi. Au début l'éclat était faible, comme un rayon de soleil diffus, mais cela prit petit à petit de la profondeur et de la richesse. Et cela les enveloppa, ça devint plus ambrée pour finalement devenir un vert feuille éclatant.

La pièce sentait comme une forêt au printemps.

Ils étaient enfouis à l'intérieur, et c'était enfoui en eux. La lueur pénétra les organes de Blaine, les nourrissant d'un concentré pur et clair de vitalité. Cela pénétra sa peau, faisant sortir le poison et le remplaçant par de la vie. Cela chassa l'obscurité, et baigna chacune de ses cellules de lumière.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Kurt dormait à côté de lui. Blaine ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie.

* * *

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Qu'est-ce que Kurt a bien pu lui faire?_

_Réponse au prochain chapitre, à la semaine prochaine! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, hello. J'ai presque oublié de poster et puis je me suis souvenue que c'était déjà le week-end! Certains d'entre vous avaient déjà deviné ce qu'il se passait, mais voilà la réponse dans ce chapitre! **

**Liens pour les VO : sur FF (/s/6988158/1/The-Sidhe) et sur AO3 (/works/1541129/chapters/3263348)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"J'arrive pas à y croire, vraiment ! C'est juste _génial_, Kurt. Je sais pas comment tu as fait!"

"Je te l'ai dit, je sais bien m'occuper des gens."

"Ouais, mais...je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible. J'étais à l'article de la mort hier et aujourd'hui..."

"C'était sûrement un virus qui a fini par partir."

"Mais je ne me sens pas juste mieux, je me sens _fantastiquement bien_ ! J'ai l'impression que je pourrais courir des jours sans m'arrêter!"

"J'ai cru comprendre, vu que tu es intenable depuis le petit déjeuner."

"Je...j'ai même jamais _entendu parler_ de ça. Je pensais vraiment que j'allais mourir hier. Enfin je veux dire, j'arrivais à peine à respirer..et là..."

"Oui, j'ai compris. C'est un miracle. Et les dieux raconteront ton histoire pendant plusieurs générations. J'arrive quand même pas à _croire_ que cette vache nous ait fait payer le triple. Vous avez combien d'humains décents dans ce pays ? Quatre ?"

"Kurt, c'est quoi ton problème?"

Blaine le regarda de son siège, rebondissant sur place alors que Kurt conduisait.

"Rien!" cela sortit trop durement, et Kurt tressaillit à sa propre voix.

"Enfin, tout va bien," dit-il plus doucement. "J'étais juste très inquiet pour toi hier soir. J'imagine que je suis toujours un peu tendu."

"Mais Kurt, je me sens bi-"

"Bien, je sais. Mais...je pense que tu devrais simplement l'accepter Blaine. Ne te demande pas trop pourquoi c'est comme ça."

Blaine lui offrit un sourire de coté. "Je me souviens de quand tu t'es occupé de moi Kurt. Enfin, quelques passages. Tu...c'était adorable."

Kurt se sentit rougir, ses traits pâles incapables de le cacher.

"Je n'irai pas très loin tout seul non ? Ce n'était pas un acte complètement désintéressé."

"Ouais, mais.." Blaine fronça les sourcils. Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

"Attends une minute, Kurt! Tu-"

Kurt déglutit et le regarda nerveusement

"Tu allais...avec cet aubergiste. Juste – juste pour que j'ai la chambre ! Kurt, je ne veux _jamais_ que tu penses que tu as-"

Kurt prit les rênes à une main, et utilisa l'autre pour toucher gentiment le genou de Blaine. Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler et regarda Kurt.

"Blaine. Changeons de sujet. _S'il te plaît_.___"_

Blaine sourit. Ça lui allait parfaitement. Car il était tellement heureux qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir se mettre en colère contre ce que cet aubergiste avait presque fait à Kurt la veille. Pas quand le soleil brillait, que sa peau frissonnait et que chaque goût, odeur, vue et bruit lui semblait plus clair et plus parfait que jamais.

Et surtout Kurt. Blaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder avec un sourire bête. Ce n'était pas que Kurt était devenu plus beau, c'était qu'il pouvait _voir_ combien Kurt était beau pour la première fois. C'était comme si ses yeux avaient été nettoyé de la poussière, de la crasse, de la brume et du brouillard présents à l'intérieur sans qu'il le sache. Il remarqua facilement les détails qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, comme par exemple les tâches de rousseur sur le nez de Kurt qui n'étaient seulement visibles qu'en plein soleil, la variété de brun dans ses cheveux, un arc-en-ciel de cuivre, d'acajou, de châtain et d'ambre. Et la saillie parfaite de ses clavicules sur son torse magnifiquement sculpté... Ok, peut-être qu'il avait _déjà_ remarqué ça avant. Mais ça ne le rendait pas moins beau. Et ses yeux...Blaine prit soin de ne pas les regarder trop longtemps. Ils étaient tellement à couper le souffle.

Et l'_odeur_ de Kurt. Il sentait comme une forêt au printemps. Comment Blaine avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant ?

Blaine soupira joyeusement. Il pouvait toujours sentir le fantôme du toucher de Kurt sur son genou.

Même la pluie faible qui commença à tomber ne pouvait pas ternir son humeur. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, et se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas réaliser que c'était une bénédiction de sentir la pluie sur son visage.

Il rit, juste parce qu'il le pouvait.

"J'imagine que c'est une façon comme une autre de changer de sujet," dit Kurt, arquant un sourcil et lui offrant un petit sourire.

Parce que Blaine était en bonne santé, qu'il était entier, et qu'il était encore trop sur son nuage pour suspecter quoique ce soit.

* * *

Cette nuit là, Blaine fut réveillé d'un rêve très plaisant par ce qu'il crut au début être un rêve _encore plus_ plaisant.

"Blaine." Kurt chuchotait son nom et frottait son bras.

"Mmmm, Kurt..." murmura-t-il, le rapprochant.

"___Blaine!" __Une claque sur le torse. Oh. Ce n'était définitivement____ pas__ ce genre de rêve____._

Blaine ouvrit les yeux. Il voulut parler mais Kurt mit un doigt contre ses lèvres et lui fit un signe de tête en direction des voix d'hommes qu'ils pouvaient entendre.

Blaine s'assit sans un mot, et se dirigea vers le bord de la tente. Il attrapa son épée et donna à Kurt la deuxième.

"Tu sais comment te servir de ça?" chuchota-t-il. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

"_Oui____,_ Blaine," murmura-t-il, irrité, quand Blaine continua de le questionner du regard.

Ils sortirent de la tente aussi silencieusement que possible, se déplaçant en cercle à travers les arbres qui entouraient leur camp. Quand ils furent assez près pour entendre ce que les hommes disaient, ils s'accroupirent.

"Je dirais que c'est _définitivement_ lui. C'est logique, à l'ouest après G'auri et V'auda, ça mène vers les terres féeriques. Ça rejoint la théorie de Dronyen."

Kurt et Blaine déglutirent tous les deux. Ils échangèrent des regards terrifiés.

"Très bien, il vaut mieux le faire savoir aux autres. On ferme les rangs, on fait ça vite fait bien fait."

"Blaine," chuchota Kurt. "Cours."

Blaine le fixa, figé sur place.

"Hey, vous avez pas entendu quelque-"

"Blaine! _Cours____!"_

Kurt agrippa fermement la main de Blaine et courut vers la forêt. Il esquiva les arbres et les racines avec grâce, tirant Blaine avec un niveau de force étrange à chaque fois qu'il trébuchait. Les cris augmentaient derrière eux, et les hommes de Dronyen étaient à leur trousse, moins sûrs sur leurs pieds mais entièrement impitoyables.

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel quand une fusée y fut envoyée, une lueur rouge qui éclaira les cieux et les exposa aux hommes derrière eux.

Ils traversèrent une petite clairière et s'arrêtèrent soudainement.

Car désormais les hommes n'étaient plus juste derrière eux. Il y en avait _tout autour _d'eux. Le souffle de Blaine se coupa. Lui et Kurt se lâchèrent la main, comme par communication silencieuse, et se mirent dos à dos avec leur épée devant eux.

La lueur de la pleine lune exposa les expressions joyeuses des hommes qui les entouraient. Des douzaine d'hommes. Blaine en reconnut certains. Ils faisaient partie des meilleurs hommes de Dronyen.

"Regardez moi ça ! Si c'est pas ___adorable!"_

"C'est le grand amour?"

"Bordel, sa Majesté avait raison. Ce pervers emmène cette chose à Khryslee!"

"Laisse tomber, Anderson. Même toi tu n'es pas assez stupide pour penser que tu vas t'en sortir."

"Sa Majesté est très déçu de toi. De _vous_. Alors venez gentiment avec nous, et il sera plus tolérant. Légèrement. _Peut-être____._"

Ils rirent tous.

Blaine sentit une peur profonde et froide le prendre aux tripes. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Cela aurait été mieux s'il était mort à l'auberge. Là peut-être que Kurt aurait pu partir. Peut-être qu'il s'en serait mieux sorti tout seul, à se cacher et à dormir dans les arbres. Peut-être qu'il aurait été mieux sans Blaine depuis le début.

Ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

Mais Blaine savait deux choses. Premièrement, il n'allait pas survivre à cette confrontation. Il pouvait laisser les hommes de Dronyen le tuer, mais il ne laisserait pas à Dronyen la satisfaction de le briser lui même.

Et deuxièmement, il allait tout donner dans ce combat. Il allait mettre tout ce qu'il avait avec la chance infinitésimale que Kurt s'en sorte, en vie et libre.

Parce que si Dronyen remettait la main sur Kurt...

"Sérieusement les mecs, je trouve que votre stratégie du « je reste là et je fais des commentaires adorables » n'est pas très menaçante," dit Blaine, la voix forte, claire et inébranlable.

"Kurt," chuchota-t-il. "Là bas, sud sud-ouest. Tu peux passer si tu n'hésites pas. Dès qu'ils arrivent sur moi, tu _cours____."_

"Blaine," chuchota également Kurt, "Je ne vais pas..."

"Si. Ils veulent juste me tuer. Toi, ils veulent te ramener à Dronyen pour qu'ils puissent te briser. Si je dois mourir pour que ça n'arrive pas, alors je meurs. C'est ma dernière volonté Kurt. Tu ne peux pas me refuser ma dernière volonté."

Kurt inspira profondément. Blaine crut entendre le début d'un sanglot dans sa respiration.

"Sinon, combien d'entre vous se sont mis à quatre pattes pour Dronyen maintenant que son esclave est parti?" brailla Blaine. "Ta démarche me semble un peu bizarre, Smithson!"

L'homme qu'il avait interpellé se rua vers lui avec un cri de rage, élargissant l'espace que Blaine avait pointé à Kurt.

"VAS-Y!" cria Blaine.

Ils partirent tous deux comme des coups de fusil.

Smithson courut vers Blaine avec un air meurtrier.

"NON! Smithson! On est censé le garder pour sa M -"

Blaine s'arrêta dans son élan et se tourna vers Smithson, riant à sa rage et le faisant bouillir. Il avait choisi Smithson pour une raison. Sa colère était sa perte, et sa charge impulsive avait distrait les autres hommes.

Blaine tenait son épée pour se défendre, pour bloquer le premier coup. Il était sûr que Smithson allait le tuer, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait donner quelques coups avant.

Smithson se jeta sur Blaine et leva son épée.

Et tout d'un coup le monde trembla.

* * *

Cela prit une minute à Blaine pour réaliser qu'il était par terre, et définitivement pas mort. Mais le sol bougeait. Il tremblait. Les hommes tombaient autour de lui.

Et les cris commencèrent.

Blaine réussit à rouler sur le côté alors qu'une vigne épaisse sortit du sol près de lui. Elles étaient aussi grandes que des arbres et se déplaçaient avec une intention claire. Blaine sentit quelque chose de chaud et de collant tomber sur son visage, et il leva les yeux pour voir Smithson, tenu en l'air par les vignes qui le comprimaient. Blaine pouvait entendre le bruit des os qui craquaient, et il se déplaça en chancelant pour éviter la pluie de sang.

Blaine fut à la verticale un moment avant que le sol tremblant ne le remette au sol.

Mais à ce moment...

___Oh, __ce _moment.

Parce qu'au milieu de la clairière, brillant d'une lueur qui semblait faire étinceler toute la forêt, se trouvait un être d'une incroyable beauté et d'un incroyable pouvoir qui coupa la respiration de Blaine.

___Il__ lui coupa le souffle____._

Il savait que c'était Kurt, mais même en le sachant ça lui prit un moment pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

C'était Kurt, il n'y avait rien qui le contenait. Rien ne l'affaiblissait. Sa peau brillait de couleurs scintillantes : ambre dorée, vert feuille, bleu ciel, rouge sang et blanc pur et éclatant. Il se tenait sur le sol tremblant comme s'il se tenait sur une pierre immobile, et ses yeux étaient embrasés.

Et ces yeux étaient dirigés directement sur Smithson.

Blaine n'avait jamais vu une telle rage dans les yeux de Kurt. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle malice. Kurt ne tuait pas juste Smithson. Il l'_éviscérait_.

Alors que Blaine perdait encore sa balance, il entendit le cri torturé et le son déchirant du corps de Smithson se faisant couper en deux.

Blaine rampa aveuglément, zigzaguant pour éviter les vignes qui poursuivaient désespérément les autres hommes autour de lui.

"___Kurt!"_ cria-t-il, épuisé, alors que le sol s'ouvrait sous lui et qu'il se sentit tomber dans cette caverne.

Juste au moment où Blaine allait tomber en criant avec deux autres hommes, une vigne l'attrapa et s'enroula solidement autour de sa taille.

Et il n'avait pas peur.

Parce que, même s'il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, cette vigne _était_ Kurt. Il avait l'impression d'être dans les bras de Kurt, porté loin du danger, et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de caresser avec affection la vigne quand elle le posa sur une grosse branche d'arbre un peu plus loin de la clairière.

Et quand il toucha la vigne il sut que son instinct était le bon. Car quand sa main glissa sur la chair lisse de la plante, Kurt leva les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et c'était _exactement_ comme s'il avait caressé le bras de Kurt, et à travers le feu de ses yeux Blaine ne vit que la pure affection. Il appuya sa tête contre l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre et regarda le spectacle sous lui avec stupeur.

Quelques hommes avaient eu la présence d'esprit de s'enfuir, mais beaucoup était resté. Ils faisaient partie des meilleurs hommes de Dronyen, et ils n'avaient en tête que leur mission. Ce n'est pas la mort ou les démembrements qui allaient les dissuader.

Et Kurt semblait plus qu'heureux d'infliger les deux.

Quelques hommes tentaient d'abattre les vignes, mais c'était comme taper dans de l'acier. Blaine vit une vigne s'enrouler autour de la poignée d'une épée et transpercer les hommes aux cœurs tout aussi facilement qu'un couteau entre dans du beurre.

Deux hommes courraient derrière Kurt avec des chaînes en fer. Blaine sentit son cœur se soulever, et il n'eut pas le temps de crier car les hommes lâchèrent les chaînes avec des cris de douleur.

Avec une rapidité stupéfiante, les chaînes devinrent rouges et commencèrent à fondre, remplissant un petit trou dans la terre avec du métal fondu.

Une seule vigne attrapa les deux hommes en question, s'enroulant fermement autour d'eux et écrasa leur visage sur le fer liquide, les maintenant immobiles.

Et tout ça sans que Kurt prenne la peine de se retourner.

Les vignes écrasèrent les corps des hommes, arrachèrent leurs têtes et leurs membres, jonchant le sol de chair, de sang et d'os. C'était horrible à voir, mais Blaine regardait à peine le carnage.

Il regardait Kurt.

Un Kurt vrai, pure et déchaîné.

Quand tout fut fini, quand les derniers soldats vivants s'étaient échappés et étaient partis aussi loin que possible, Kurt commença calmement à nettoyer la clairière. Il s'appuya contre l'arbre auquel Blaine était perché.

Blaine entendit un bruit faible, qui augmenta vite en volume. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand un courant d'eau, ceux qu'on voyait normalement quand un barrage cassait, s'approcha de la clairière.

Kurt l'attendait calmement.

L'eau inonda la clairière, un mur invisible semblant protéger la lignée d'arbres près de laquelle Kurt se tenait. Cela se déplaçait de façon étrange, tourbillonnant et emportant les objets dans les ouvertures que les vignes avaient crée, et enfin l'eau tournoya au dessus des cavernes la terre trembla et les cavernes se refermèrent.

Et la clairière ressembla à une version un peu plus mouillée de la précédente.

Blaine remarqua un bruissement à côté de lui, et une branche d'un arbre voisin se plia et forma une sorte de main, palme ouverte, attendant Blaine. Il grimpa dessus.

L'arbre se plia doucement et posa Blaine sur le sol à côté de Kurt.

Blaine le fixa simplement.

Le feu de ses yeux avait disparu, ainsi que la lueur – Kurt avait toujours la même lueur pâle mais les couleurs étincelantes s'étaient estompées.

Il regardait ses mains.

Et le regard dans ses yeux contrastait fortement avec le précédent. Il avait l'air effrayé et vulnérable, et le fait qu'il ne regardait pas Blaine était clairement intentionnel .

"Donc..." dit Blaine prudemment. "La verveine. Environ deux semaines pour qu'elle disparaisse?"

Kurt continua à regarder ses mains. "Plutôt une semaine et demi," marmonna-t-il.

"Kurt." Blaine essaya de se pencher pour regarder Kurt, mais ce dernier tourna légèrement la tête.

"Kurt, regarde moi s'il te plaît."

"Non."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Je ne veux pas te regarder dans les yeux et voir ce que tu penses de moi."

"Kurt...tu sais ce que je pense de toi. Et maintenant que j'ai vu ton pouvoir, je..."

"Je suis un monstre."

"Non. Tu es un survivant."

Kurt leva enfin la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Blaine.

"Je ne les ai pas juste tué, Blaine. j'ai...je..."

"Tu as été esclave pendant cinq ans. Je pense que tu as droit à un peu de catharsis."

Kurt soupira et reposa son regard sur ses mains.

"Kurt...c'est grâce à ça que je vais mieux non ? Tu m'as guéri."

Kurt hocha la tête.

"Je..merci. Mais..je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu m'as menti?"

"Blaine, arrête," dit doucement Kurt.

"Arrête quoi?"

"Je...je peux pas."

Kurt amena une main à son visage et ses épaules commencèrent à trembler sous les sanglots. Blaine le regarda avec étonnement. Après un moment, il s'avança prudemment de Kurt et tendit le bras pour le toucher.

Il s'attendait presque à ce que Kurt s'éloigne de lui. Il ne s'attendait _pas_ à ce que Kurt agrippe son visage et le rapproche de lui, si près que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Si près qu'ils se touchaient presque.

"Blaine, j'ai peur. J'ai _tellement_ peur."

"Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _S'il te plaît_, je veux t'aider."

"Blaine, je ne sais pas ce que tu me fais."

Blaine inspira. "Kurt," fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire.

"Ce que tu as dit l'autre fois...que je n'aurais plus besoin de toi quand j'aurais à nouveau mes pouvoirs. Ça me fait tellement peur. Car j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes."

"Kurt, je ne te quitterai pas. Pas à moins que tu le veuilles." Blaine sentit ses propres larmes piquer ses yeux, et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

"Et je...je sais pas quoi faire. Quand je pense à rentrer chez moi, je t'imagine avec moi. Mais tu ne seras pas là, tu ne peux pas être là-bas. Et je ne peux pas le supporter et ça me fait _tellement _peur___."_

"Kurt..." et il voulut dire _viens avec moi à Khryslee. Reste avec moi pour toujours_, mais il ne put pas le faire. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser la vulnérabilité de Kurt contre lui. Donc il dit, "Tu n'as pas à décider quoique ce soit pour l'instant Kurt, mais je suis là pour autant de temps que tu voudras."

Et l'emprise sur son visage se resserra, Kurt étouffa un sanglot et murmura, "Je te veux tellement que parfois je n'arrive plus à respirer."

Et les mains de Blaine partirent s'accrocher aux biceps de Kurt et les serrèrent, car c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour empêcher ses jambes de se dérober sous lui.

Kurt glissa une main derrière la tête de Blaine, laçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il combla la distance entre eux, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Il n'y avait aucune hésitation. Kurt appuya son corps contre celui de Blaine, l'embrassant tendrement, intensément et il ne laissa pas Blaine tomber.

Et dès que Blaine réalisa que _oui, c'était vrai, oui, c'était réellement en train de passer_, il regagna un peu le contrôle de ses membres, entoura Kurt de ses bras et lâcha complètement prise.

Kurt avait le goût d'un jardin en été.

* * *

_Tadaaaaaaaaaa! Ils se sont enfin embrassés! *agite les pompons*_

_A la semaine prochaine :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooooooooo tout le monde! Nouveau chapitre et nouveaux horizons pour Klaine, étant donné la fin du dernier chapitre. La fiction est rated M, et à partir de ce moment - et ce que jusqu'à la fin - vous comprendrez pourquoi!**

**Liens pour les VO : sur FF (/s/6988158/1/The-Sidhe) et sur AO3 (/works/1541129)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine ne rêvait pas.

Kurt traçait les contours de son visage. Ils étaient allongés sur une couverture près de la rive du petit étang où ils avaient installé leur camp, et la main qui ne se déplaçait pas délicatement sur ses traits était entre les doigts de Blaine.

Ils avaient regardé le soleil se lever, mais maintenant ils se regardaient simplement l'un l'autre.

Ils n'avaient pas pu dormir après les événements de la veille, ils n'avaient même pas essayé. Il y avait trop à dire, donc ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé non plus. Les seules petites choses qu'ils s'étaient dites étaient simples et remplies de douceur, comme ce que disait Kurt en ce moment

"Tu es le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu."

Blaine sourit, embrassant délicatement le pouce de Kurt quand il passa sur ses lèvres.

"Pour un humain, tu veux dire."

"Non, Blaine. En tant que _personne_. Tu me coupes le souffle."

Blaine se pencha et attrapa les lèvres de Kurt avec les siennes. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

Ils faisaient ça assez souvent dans les longs silences qui suivaient leurs mots.

Ça ne cessait jamais d'être la bonne chose à faire.

Blaine avait presque l'impression d'halluciner : il était plein d'adrénaline, privé de sommeil et rempli de ce que Kurt lui avait fait en le guérissant, donc c'était nécessaire pour lui de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être en train de rêver.

Car même ses rêves les plus beaux n'avaient pas capturé la façon dont les lèvres de Kurt s'ajustaient parfaitement aux siennes, la pression de sa langue dans sa bouche, son goût, la façon dont il faisait vibrer Blaine à chacune de ses caresses.

Kurt fit courir sa main dans le dos de Blaine, et la glissa sous sa tunique. Il fit traîner ses doigts contre sa peau nue.

"___Kurt," _gémit Blaine contre ses lèvres. Les mains de Kurt étaient aussi douces que de la soie.

Blaine ne pouvait qu'imaginer le reste de sa peau.

"Blaine," murmura Kurt, haletant, "touche moi."

Blaine se raidit. Une de ses mains était sur le bras vêtu de Kurt et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait bien et en sécurité, mais ce que Kurt demandait semblait dangereux.

"Je...Je..." bégaya-t-il.

"Je ne suis pas en sucre, Blaine. Je veux juste sentir tes mains sur ma peau. Je veux te sentir. C'est pas agréable ça?" Kurt glissa la main qui était sous la tunique de Blaine jusqu'à sa poitrine, la caressant doucement, ses doigts effleurant son téton.

"S-si," réussit à dire Blaine, "mais Kurt...J'ai un peu peur."

"De quoi?"

"De..je...tu, après tout ce que tu as vécu Kurt. Je ne veux pas te faire mal."

"Blaine. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance?"

"Complètement."

"T'es sûr ? Je sais que j'ai menti pour la verveine, et..."

"Kurt." Blaine releva la tête juste assez pour regarder Kurt dans les yeux. ___"Complètement."_

"Alors fais moi confiance quand je te dis que je veux que tu me touches. Fais moi confiance quand je te dis que je te veux toi."

"Je sais, mais...et si je me laisse emporter et..."

"Est-ce que tu te laisserais assez emporter pour ne pas t'arrêter si je te le demandais ?"

"Non. Bien sûr que non."

"Alors je ne vois pas de problème, Blaine. A moins que..."

"A moins que quoi ?" demanda doucement Blaine.

Kurt évita son regard.

"A moins que tu ne veuilles pas me toucher, après..ce pour quoi j'ai été utilisé."

"Kurt, ___non." _Blaine caressa tendrement la mâchoire de Kurt. "Je pense que j'ai peur de _combien_ je te veux. Mais je..je ne veux pas te toucher et me sentir comme un de ces autres hommes qui te voulaient pour... ces raisons."

Kurt regarda Blaine avec douceur.

"Blaine, la première fois qu'on a vraiment parlé, tu m'as dit que Dronyen me faisait des choses _à_ moi et pas _avec_ moi, car je ne voulais pas de lui et que je n'étais jamais consentant. J'ai vécu comme ça depuis si longtemps que j'avais presque oublié ça."

Kurt s'arrêta pour embrasser Blaine tendrement avant de continuer.

"Blaine, je n'ai jamais été _avec_ un autre homme. Tu ne penses pas que peut-être...après tout ce que j'ai vécu...je le mérite?"

Blaine sourit à Kurt à travers ses larmes. "Oh, Kurt,_ évidemment _que tu le mérites."

"Et je suis là, avec un homme que je veux, et il a trop peur de me toucher car il pense que ça va me traumatiser. Tu trouves pas ça injuste?"

Blaine rit.

"D'accord, j'ai compris. Juste..j'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu me diras si c'est trop, et si tu veux que j'arrête. Je ne dis pas que je ne te fais pas confiance Kurt, j'ai juste..."

"Besoin de me l'entendre dire?"

"Oui."

"Blaine, je te promets que je te dirais si je veux que tu t'arrêtes. Et je te fais confiance aussi. Et je veux vraiment, _vraiment _que tu me touches."

Blaine sourit, montant sa main sur le torse de Kurt. Il glissa doucement vers son dos, en dessous de sa tunique, stupéfait par la douceur de sa peau et la fermeté de son corps.

Il y avait toujours une question dans les yeux de Blaine, donc Kurt s'assit lentement et enleva complètement sa tunique, la mettant de côté. Il agrippa celle de Blaine également, et ce dernier leva les bras pour aider Kurt à la retirer, les yeux écarquillés et brillants.

Ils prirent un moment pour se regarder ils avaient déjà vu le corps de l'autre auparavant, mais c'était entièrement différent. Maintenant il y avait une invitation pour regarder, pour toucher, pour s'imprégner l'un de l'autre.

Kurt colla Blaine contre lui et le plaça ensuite au dessus de lui alors qu'il se rallongeait sur le dos.

Ils s'embrassèrent, leurs torses collés, mais à un angle qui arrêtait le contact physique au niveau de la taille.

Blaine passa ses lèvres de la mâchoire de Kurt au creux à la base de son cou. Il leva les yeux vers Kurt et reçut un hochement de tête l'autorisant à continuer son chemin. Il embrassa l'un des tétons de Kurt, puis le lécha, et Kurt couina de plaisir, arquant son dos.

Blaine lécha et suça le téton avec attention avant de passer à l'autre, Kurt se tortillant et soupirant sous lui. Blaine était définitivement très excité, et reconnaissant du fait que Kurt ne pouvait pas sentir son érection.

Kurt passait sa main de haut en bas dans le dos de Blaine, l'autre main dans ses boucles noires.

Blaine continua à embrasser la poitrine et le ventre Kurt, pressant ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, traînant sa langue lentement.

Kurt gémit doucement, et murmura son nom. Chuchotant comment c'était bon. Chuchotant _S'il te plaît. Ne t'arrête pas____._

En bougeant légèrement, alors qu'il embrassait Kurt juste au dessus de son pantalon, l'épaule de Blaine frôla l'aine de Kurt, et il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être excité.

Il ramena nerveusement ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt et l'embrassa, se plaçant sur le dos et amenant doucement Kurt sur lui. Même s'il lui faisait confiance, Blaine voulait lui donner un peu de contrôle.

A la surprise de Blaine, Kurt se mit à genoux et passa une jambe au dessus de lui, se retrouvant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Kurt se pencha et l'embrassa fermement, leurs lèvres étant le seul endroit où leurs corps se touchaient.

Les cheveux de Kurt tombèrent sur les joues de Blaine, le chatouillant quand leur respiration les fit bouger. Blaine soupira de plaisir, levant une main pour toucher cette oreille elfique parfaite.

Et puis il oublia son propre nom.

Car Kurt avait posé ses hanches contre celle de Blaine, leurs érections pressées l'une contre l'autre à travers leurs pantalons fins. Blaine jeta sa tête en arrière et grogna, perdant involontairement les lèvres de Kurt dans le processus.

Kurt utilisa cette opportunité pour coller sa bouche au cou de Blaine et suça une parcelle de peau tout en commençant à balancer son bassins.

Blaine ne savait pas quand ses mains s'étaient retrouvées sur les hanches de Kurt, ses doigts s'aventurant prudemment vers ses fesses rebondies, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de les serrer. Son premier réflexe fut de s'arrêter, mais Kurt faisait des sons qui étaient incontestablement dus au plaisir, alors Blaine décida d'apprécier le moment, le contact, l'indéniable fait que le corps de Kurt était sur le sien.

"___Blaine," _gémit Kurt, la voix plus rauque de d'habitude mais pas moins musicale, alors qu'il s'installait complètement sur Blaine, cherchant les mains de Blaine derrière lui pour les mettre entièrement sur ses fesses.

"Je t'aime," murmura Blaine, et Kurt l'embrassa tandis que leurs corps bougeaient ensemble.

Ils se mouvèrent l'un contre l'autre lentement au début, mais bientôt les mouvements de Kurt se firent plus durs, plus affamés. Il glissa ses mains sous Blaine et ses doigts agrippèrent fortement ses épaules.

Blaine continua à malaxer les fesses de Kurt au rythme du mouvement de leurs corps, ses gémissements mêlés à ceux de Kurt alors que leurs poitrines glissaient l'une contre l'autre, enduis par un mince couche de sueur.

Blaine enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kurt, embrassant sa peau douce entre deux halètements. Les sons que Kurt faisaient étaient si délectables que Blaine pouvait presque les goûter avec sa langue quand ils sortaient de sa gorge.

Sentant son orgasme approcher, passant à travers son ventre et son aine, Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et laissa la délicieuse friction l'emporter complètement alors qu'il jouissait dans un gémissement essoufflé.

Kurt continua à pousser contre Blaine alors que ce dernier se remettait son orgasme, le suivant peu de temps après avec un cri perçant.

Kurt s'effondra sur Blaine, et il était secoué parce ce qui semblait être des sanglots.

Mais ça n'en était pas. Kurt tremblait de _rire____._

Kurt riait presque comme un fou, et c'était un son de joie pure. Après un moment il s'assit, amenant Blaine avec lui et le prenant dans ses bras.

"Oh, Blaine, c'était ___fantastique,"_ soupira-t-il, puis il poussa un petit cri de joie et continua à rire.

Et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre dans ce rire contagieux, parce que c'était magnifique et pure et parfait, que Kurt semblait heureux et que ça le rendait lui même heureux. Et que ça avait été _vraiment_ fantastique.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, les sourires qu'ils portaient auraient pu faire de l'ombre au soleil.

Ils mangèrent un peu. Ils se baignèrent dans l'étang. Ils mirent des vêtements propres. Et ils s'endormirent quand le jour se leva, les visages proches et les membres entrecroisés.

* * *

L'après midi même ils étaient de nouveau sur la route. Blaine avait voulu qu'il reste quelques jours de plus au camp, puisqu'ils n'avaient plus à se soucier de Dronyen.

Mais Kurt n'était pas du même avis.

Même s'il était aussi enclin que Blaine à retarder ce voyage qui allait probablement se finir en peine de cœur, il savait que Dronyen n'allait pas abandonner et les laisser vivre leurs vies.

La partie avait changé, il n'y avait aucun doute, mais c'était loin d'être terminé. Kurt avait été capturé auparavant et il pouvait l'être de nouveau. Et Kurt était certain que Dronyen en savait plus sur les limitations des pouvoirs des Sidhes que Blaine.

Et aussi ? Maintenant Blaine était celui qui avait besoin de protection. Parce qu'il était plus que certain que Dronyen comprendrait ce que Blaine signifiait pour Kurt.

Et si l'idée de briser Kurt avait excité Dronyen, l'idée de le briser complètement le ferait _saliver____._

Et la façon la plus simple de le faire serait si Dronyen mettait la main sur Blaine.

Magnifique Blaine.

Blaine, qui était tout ce à quoi Kurt voulait penser. Blaine, qui était tout ce à quoi Kurt ne pouvait pas penser. Il s'autorisait à ressentir les choses, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais dès qu'il commençait à penser à ce que tout ça voulait dire, il repoussait ses pensées et se concentrait sur la douceur, la paix, l'urgence et la chaleur que Blaine lui procurait quand il le regardait.

Parce que Blaine lui faisait ressentir..._plus_, que ce qu'il avait ressenti depuis bien longtemps

Ou peut-être depuis toujours.

Mais non, c'était trop à penser. Et il ne pouvait pas se laisser penser. Parce qu'ils avaient encore du chemin avant d'atteindre les terres féeriques, et Kurt voulait en profiter le plus possible. Et il avait décidé de laisser son corps apprécier ce bonheur, même si c'était pour un court moment dans la longue vie d'un Sidhe comme lui.

Parce qu'il en avait besoin. Parce que ce plaisir était comme un baume sur ses blessures.

Parce que Blaine le faisait se sentir pure, féroce, beau et immaculé. Et comme s'il méritait d'être aimé.

Kurt jeta un coup d'œil vers Blaine, qui le regardait en souriant. Il passa une des rênes à Blaine et enlaça ses doigts avec la main la plus proche de lui, gardant leurs mains enlacées entre eux.

Pour le moment ils étaient là, et Kurt était heureux. Pour le moment personne n'essayait de leur faire du mal et personne n'essayait de lui prendre Blaine. Pour le moment Blaine regardait Kurt comme s'il était l'être le plus parfait que la Terre ait crée.

Pour le moment, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre

Ils continuèrent leur chemin.

* * *

_Je ne serais certainement pas là le week-end prochain, donc je posterais sûrement le chapitre 8 dans la semaine! C'est le plus long d'ailleurs (pour l'instant) et il est rempli de smut muhuhu! _

_A bientôt :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir! Chose promise, chose due : voilà le chapitre 8 ! Et voilà le - premier- vrai smut de la fiction, pour ceux qui l'attendaient lol (ou pas). Merci à tous ceux qui commentent, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs; et j'adresse un merci tout particulier à _Brave Woodpecker _: tes reviews me touchent énormement, je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez!_  
_**

**Liens pour les VO : sur FF (/s/6988158/1/The-Sidhe) et sur AO3 (/works/1541129)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ils s'approchèrent du village suivant avec appréhension.

Après un long débat, ils avaient décidé de dévier un peu du chemin prévu dans l'espoir de tromper Dronyen. Ils auraient préféré ne pas s'arrêter du tout, mais les chevaux avaient besoin de nouveaux fers, et ils avaient besoin de certains produits que Kurt ne pouvait pas faire apparaître depuis la Terre d'un simple claquement de doigt.

Ni Kurt ni Blaine ne savaient où ils se trouvaient par rapport à Dronyen. Il avait clairement deviné où ils allaient, et il savait sûrement que Kurt avait retrouvé toute sa puissance.

Et que Kurt restait avec Blaine par choix.

Et que Kurt était prêt à tuer pour le défendre.

Quand ils arrivèrent à L'auvi, ils reçurent ce qui était devenu une réaction standard : Kurt était un objet de fascination, mais pas à un degré inhabituel, et on voyait Blaine comme un passant qui avait de l'argent à dépenser, ce qui lui valait généralement un bon degré de politesse.

Le changement dans leur dynamique avait indéniablement affecté leur habilité à jouer les rôles de maître et esclave quand c'était nécessaire. Blaine se demanda brièvement s'ils ne pouvaient pas justement abandonner cette charade, puisque Kurt avait le pouvoir de détruire quiconque les regardaient de travers.

Kurt sourit à la fierté évidente de Blaine pour ses pouvoirs, mais il secoua la tête .

"Ce sera différent quand on atteindra les villages près de la frontière Blaine. Personne n'oserait se pavaner avec un Sidhe esclave aussi près des contrées féeriques, mais on est encore trop à l'est pour l'instant. On attirerait encore plus l'attention sur nous."

Blaine ressentit un mélange de plaisir et de culpabilité en entendant qu'ils étaient encore assez loin des villages frontaliers. Ça voulait dire que Kurt devrait souffrir un peu plus longtemps l'indignation de prétendre être la propriété de Blaine.

Ça signifiait aussi que lui et Kurt seraient ensemble tout ce temps, à dormir ensemble chaque nuit, à s'enlacer et à se caresser jusqu'à ce que Blaine ait l'impression que son cœur explose.

Quand ils atteignirent le marché dans le centre, Blaine courut immédiatement vers le premier stand de produits laitiers qu'il vit et Kurt rit doucement. Blaine avait arrêté de manger de la viande et troqué tous les morceaux de viande et de poissons séchés qu'il avait quand il s'était rendu compte que ça gênait Kurt. Kurt ne lui avait jamais demandé de le faire, mais il était quand même touché par le geste.

Cependant, Blaine n'était _pas_ prêt à dire adieu au lait, au fromage et aux œufs et il sautait à chaque fois sur l'occasion pour en manger.

Blaine engloutissait une bouteille de lait d'une façon presque obscène quand un autre stand attira l'attention de Kurt.

"Maître, est-ce que je peux...?" demanda Kurt, les yeux au sol, le ton modeste.

Blaine s'efforça à dissimuler sa grimace quand il lui fit un signe de main et lui aboya un "reste là où je peux te voir."

Kurt s'approcha du stand, les yeux ratissant les marchandises devant lui.

Il prit la magnifique flûte de pan faite main qui avait attirée son attention en premier lieu.

Il voulait tellement l'essayer, mais le marchand derrière le stand le fixait avec un air suspicieux, et il avait l'air de ceux qui ne voudraient plus vendre cette flûte si elle avait été couverte par de la salive d'elfe plutôt que de ceux qui voudraient coucher avec Kurt en échange.

Pas que l'un empêche l'autre.

Juste au moment où il était sûr que le marchand allait lui demander de reposer la flûte, Kurt entendit un murmure derrière lui.

"Tu joues?"

Il se retourna vers Blaine et hocha timidement la tête. Blaine sourit et lui prit l'instrument des mains.

Kurt regarda Blaine aller parler au marchand et revenir avec non seulement la flûte de Kurt, mais également un luth à long manche.

"On devrait jouer tous les deux," dit doucement Blaine alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du marché. "Ce serait sympa. J'ai été bien trop longtemps sans musique."

Kurt sourit et voulut lui prendre la main et l'embrasser. Mais ça aurait paru déplacé, donc il décida de passer « accidentellement » sa main sur la cuisse de Blaine. Blaine répondit avec un sourire et un sourcil levé, ce qui donna envie à Kurt de faire_ plus_ que lui tenir la main et l'embrasser.

"Combien de temps avant que les chevaux soient prêts à partir?" chuchota-t-il à Blaine.

Blaine lécha ses lèvres. "Un bon moment," répondit-il.

* * *

Ils trouvèrent une auberge.

"C'est stupide," marmonna Kurt entre deux baisers, alors que Blaine l'amenait vers le lit. "Les chevaux seront prêts dans quelques heures, et tu ne devrais pas dépenser ton argent pour-"

"_Notre_ argent, Kurt. Et on en a plein. J'en ai volé à Dronyen. Je ne peux pas penser à quelque chose de _mieux_ sur lequel le dépenser que ça." Blaine colla Kurt contre lui et lécha lentement son oreille, du lobe rond jusqu'au bout pointu.

"_Et toi____?" _souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque contre l'oreille humide de Kurt.

Kurt déglutit. "N-non, j'imagine que non."

Kurt s'assit sur le bord du lit et défit les lacets de ses bottes. Une fois fini, il se releva et délaça le haut de sa tunique avant de la glisser au dessus de sa tête. Rougissant légèrement, il regarda Blaine avant de s'attarder nerveusement sur sa ceinture et de baisser son pantalon et son sous-vêtement en même temps.

Blaine regarda, hypnotisé, jusqu'à ce que Kurt soit nu devant lui. Puis il s'entendit pousser un léger gémissement.

Kurt sourit, avant de se mordre la lèvre et de détourner le regard. Cela prit un moment à Blaine pour réaliser que Kurt se sentait probablement vulnérable tant que lui restait habillé, alors il se dépêcha de remédier à cette situation.

Kurt sembla se détendre quand Blaine se retrouva nu aussi, et il tendit la main vers lui, ses doigts touchant légèrement le ventre de Blaine.

"Blaine ça va si je...?" demanda Kurt, traînant ses doigts très, très lentement vers le bas.

Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour dire oui mais tout ce qu'il put sortir fut un couinement étranglé, donc il préféra simplement hocher la tête.

Kurt se pencha et prit doucement l'érection de Blaine, et Blaine gémit.

"Blaine," murmura Kurt, "Tu es si...Je veux..."

"Tout ce que tu veux," grogna Blaine. "_Tout _ce que tu veux, Kurt. S'il te plaît...mon Dieu, je te _veux_ tellement."

Kurt l'embrassa, la main toujours sur son pénis, traçant les contours avec son pouce.

"Je veux qu'on.. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, Blaine. On peut..enfin est-ce que ça va si on fait ça?"

Blaine était entièrement distrait par les doigts fins et le pouce baladeur sur son érection. Cependant il était assez présent mentalement pour trouver ça étrange que Kurt ne sache pas la réponse à cette question.

"Kurt, je...oui, je..." Blaine prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'avait _pas_ hâte de la partie suivante.

Il enleva gentiment la main de Kurt, l'amenant à ses lèvres pour embrasser ses phalanges.

"Je suis désolé, j'ai juste un peu de mal à tenir une conversation avec toi pendant que tu fais ça."

Kurt eut l'air un peu embarrassé. "Oh."

Blaine sourit. "Je m'en plains pas. C'était vraiment agréable." Il prit la main de Kurt et s'assit sur le lit, Kurt sur ses pas.

"Kurt, bien sûr que ça va. Ça me va même plus que bien. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais dire non?"

"Non. Oui. Je sais pas, je..."

Blaine le regarda avec inquiétude.

"Kurt, est-ce que tu veux être celui qui me fait l'amour ? C'est ça ? Parce que ça me va très bien."

Kurt secoua la tête et regarda ses mains.

"Non, Blaine je...non. Je veux que ce soit _toi_...je veux que tu le fasses."

"Et ça me va très bien aussi Kurt. Je te l'ai dit, tout ce que tu veux."

"C'est juste...ça ne veut pas dire que j'aimais ça. Avant, quand...je ne veux pas que tu penses...Oh mes Dieux, Blaine." soupira Kurt. Blaine prit sa main.

Au bout d'un moment, Kurt le regarda.

"Blaine, des mecs ont couché avec toi non?" Il dit ça rapidement, comme si ça l'effrayait.

Blaine hocha la tête. "Oui."

"Et tu...tu as aimé ça?"

"Oui."

"C'est agréable?"

"Ça peut l'être. Quand c'est fait proprement, c'est fantastique."

Kurt commença à pleurer et Blaine le prit dans ses bras.

"Mes Dieux, je suis pathétique ! Qu'est-ce qui va _pas_ chez moi Blaine?"

"Rien," murmura Blaine. "Tu es parfait."

"Blaine, c'est...l'acte physique en lui même a été fait tellement de fois sur moi que j'ai l'impression que je ne devrais jamais le vouloir encore. J'ai l'impression que j'ai un problème pour que je le veuille. Mais..j'ai juste...j'ai besoin de voir ce que ça _peut_ être. Ce que ça _doit _être. Est-ce que ça fait sens ? Ou est-ce que je suis juste un sale-"

"Ça a beaucoup de sens, Kurt," dit Blaine, le coupant rapidement. "Et s'il te plaît n'utilise jamais ces mots pour parler de toi. Ça me brise le cœur."

Kurt se redressa et lui sourit, l'air un peu embarrassé. Blaine essuya les larmes sur les joues de Kurt avec ses pouces et l'embrassa doucement, très doucement.

"Kurt, je suis honoré," murmura-t-il, "d'être le premier homme à te faire l'amour. Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde."

Kurt soupira joyeusement, et se pencha pour un autre baiser.

Ils laissèrent ce baiser les emporter, et Kurt poussa Blaine sur le lit, bougeant avec lui jusqu'à être complètement dessus, Kurt sur Blaine.

Blaine fit courir ses mains sur les flancs de Kurt, sur la rondeur parfaite de ses fesses, sur l'arrière de ses cuisses. Sa peau était incroyable, comme de la soie, des pétales de rose et de brume rendue chaude et solide.

Et Blaine décida que c'était la chose la plus importante qu'il allait devoir faire. Parce qu'il allait tout faire pour rendre ça _extraordinaire_ pour Kurt. Pour montrer à Kurt que faire l'amour était complètement différent d'être pris de force de toutes les façons qui comptaient.

Parce que Kurt avait été incroyablement brave quand il avait demandé à Blaine de lui montrer. Et que Blaine ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber.

Blaine posa ses mains dans le bas du dos de Kurt, et arrêta le mouvement de leurs corps qui avait inévitablement commencé.

"Kurt...je vais avoir besoin de descendre pour aller chercher..hm..de l'huile ou quelque chose du genre pour.."

Kurt leva la tête et sourit de façon espiègle.

"J'ai quelque chose d'encore mieux," dit-il.

Il s'éloigna de Blaine et se dirigea vers la commode, où on avait posé une cruche d'eau avec des verres et un large bol pour se laver. Kurt mit un peu d'eau dans le bol, et trempa le bout de ses doigts dedans, produisant soudainement un éclat doré. Il sortit ses doigts et l'eau continua à luire de son propre gré, et une petite pousse verte jaillit. Elle continua à grandir et à se déployer rapidement, jusqu'à devenir un minuscule arbuste, avec des branches d'or blanc, des feuilles vertes pâles, et six fleurs pourpres assez surdimensionnées et assez bizarres sortirent de ces feuilles.

Kurt avait l'air très fier de lui.

Il arracha doucement une des fleurs de l'arbuste et l'amena à Blaine. Blaine se rassit sur le lit et la regarda curieusement. C'était définitivement une fleur, mais les pétales étaient fermées, leurs bouts pointus se tordant ensemble pour former une sorte de spirale. Kurt la posa dans la paume de Blaine et commença à déplier les pointes jusqu'à ce que la fleur s'ouvre. À l'intérieur, le bout des pétales semblait se développer en une paroi lisse, créant une coupe qui contenait un liquide scintillant. Un parfum délicieux et totalement étranger en sortit doux, floral mais en même temps très âcre.

Kurt trempa son index et son majeur dans le liquide, et les amena à la bouche de Blaine.

"Goûte," dit-il doucement.

Blaine prit les doigts de Kurt dans sa bouche et les suça lentement, trouvant le goût intriguant et pas du tout désagréable. La consistance était familière aux huiles végétales qu'il connaissait, et ça avait un goût aigre, frais et presque effervescent, picotant sa langue.

En fait, cela semblait faire fourmiller toute sa bouche.

Kurt rit à son expression, trempant à nouveau ses doigts dans la fleur. Il enduisit ses lèvres du liquide et se pencha pour embrasser Blaine.

Et...___wow._

C'était comme si ce baiser avait été dix baisers à la fois. Toutes les parties de sa bouche vibraient de sensation, et quand la langue de Kurt s'enfouit dans sa bouche, Blaine grogna et retomba sur les oreillers, entraînant Kurt sur lui.

Kurt réussit à attraper la fleur avant qu'elle ne tombe de la main de Blaine, la posant sur la table de nuit avant de retourner toute son intention vers l'homme en dessous de lui.

Et pendant un moment, Blaine oublia tout sur son idée de faire l'amour à Kurt. Parce que ça, _ça_ c'était probablement la sensation la plus incroyable qu'il ait jamais senti. L'humidité de la bouche de Kurt, ses lèvres douces et rebondies couvertes d'huile, sa langue talentueuse, légèrement plus longue et plus mince que celle d'un humain – Blaine n'avait jamais ressenti _ça_ de toute sa vie. C'était presque trop à supporter.

Kurt se détacha de lui, à bout de souffle et souriant.

"Kurt, c'est quoi _ça_?"

Blaine ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer en train de prononcer ce nom, mais il supposait que cela voulait dire plante dans les contrées féeriques. "Ça augmente les sensations et c'est très prisé des amants."

"Je comprends pourquoi," murmura Blaine, et puis il assimila les mots de Kurt.

Très prisé des amants.

Ce qui voulait dire..

"_Oh mon Dieu__,"_ gémit Blaine, le corps entier convulsant à l'idée d'être à l'intérieur de Kurt avec___ça_ étalé sur eux.

Les lèvres de Blaine vibraient de sensation. Il ramena les lèvres de Kurt sur les siennes, et l'agrippa à la taille, les déplaçant jusqu'à ce que Kurt soit allongé sur le dos.

Blaine s'arrêta pour enduire ses doigts d'huile de fleur, et plaça sa main entre les jambes de Kurt.

Il encouragea gentiment Kurt à ouvrir ses jambes, et laissa ses doigts glisser vers cet endroit délicieux derrière ses testicules, entre ses fesses, au dessus de son entrée frémissante.

Kurt haleta fortement, et Blaine s'arrêta.

"Je continue?" demanda Blaine. "Ou...?"

Kurt le regarda de ses yeux bleus. "Continue," chuchota-t-il, la voix rauque.

Blaine continua à bouger ses doigts, et Kurt continua à haleter sous l'intensité de cette sensation.

Et Blaine trouvait ça assez incroyable aussi, car ses doigts étaient sensibles à cause de l'huile et il pouvait sentir chaque nuance de cette peau chaude et tendre, et Kurt avait tout simplement l'air délicieux avec la tête en arrière, les yeux à moitié ouverts et le dos courbé, émettant des sons qui rendaient Blaine fou.

Blaine retira ses doigts brièvement, les trempant une nouvelle fois dans la fleur.

Quand il ramena ses doigts à leur poste précèdent, il commença à taquiner l'entrée de Kurt, faisant doucement des petits cercles, puis plus fortement, avant de lentement enfoncer un doigt à l'intérieur.

Kurt se raidit. ___"Oh!"_

Blaine s'arrêta, pour laisser à Kurt le temps de s'ajuster mais aussi pour lui donner une occasion de changer d'avis.

Kurt se relaxa, et Blaine commença à bouger son doigt, chamboulé par la chaleur serrée et la texture autour de celui-ci. Il enfonça un deuxième doigt quand il jugea Kurt prêt, s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende avant de bouger les deux doigts l'un contre l'autre, l'étirant doucement.

"Tu – tu fais quoi?" demanda Kurt.

"Je te prépare" dit Blaine, n'aimant pas l'air de confusion sur le visage de Kurt.

"Hmmm," murmura Kurt, intrigué.

Blaine ne voulait pas pleurer. Il ne voulait pas faire pleurer Kurt, mais l'idée que personne n'avait fait ça pour lui avant...quelque chose d'aussi simple, d'aussi facile, juste pour diminuer la douleur..

Non. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. C'était le moment de faire que Kurt se sente bien. C'était même le moment de le faire se sentir _incroyable_.

Blaine commença à chercher. La physiologie des Sidhes semblait assez familière à celle des humains hommes, donc ce serait vraiment une blague cruelle si Kurt n'avait pas-

"___OH, MES DIEUX, BLAINE!"_

Bon. Apparemment si.

Blaine commença à caresser la petite bosse, et Kurt cria de plaisir en se tordant sous lui. Il ne se raidit même pas quand Blaine glissa un troisième doigt en lui, faisant des mouvements de va et viens et écartant ses doigts.

Maintenant Blaine savait qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'acte final. Car Kurt donnait des coups de bassin en dessous de lui et son pénis, dur et épais, avait pris la couleur d'une violette sauvage et il gouttait.

Blaine lécha toute la longueur de celui ci, et Kurt s'écria. Blaine s'arrêta à la base, parce que les poils du pubis de Kurt étaient aussi doux que du duvet, et Blaine n'avait jamais senti ça auparavant.

"___Blaine,"_ gémit Kurt. "Je..._s'il te plaît._ Je te veux. Je te veux _tout entier._"

Blaine n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dit deux fois.

Il sortit ses doigts de Kurt, et se repositionna pour être assis contre la tête de lit. Kurt le regarda d'un air perplexe.

"Je pense que...cette position pourrait être agréable. Si tu veux essayer."

Il attrapa Kurt et le positionna jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à cheval sur lui.

Kurt sourit, l'air excité. "D'accord."

Puis Kurt se pencha et prit la fleur, et il versa le reste de l'huile sur la longueur de Blaine. Blaine l'arrêta avant qu'il n'utilise tout, car il voulait aussi en garder pour Kurt.

Kurt commença à caresser Blaine d'une main, et ce dernier s'étouffa presque sous l'excès de plaisir. Mon dieu, il espérait durer assez longtemps pour faire jouir Kurt.

Kurt se mit à genoux, planant au dessus de Blaine. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de dire « je t'aime » avant d'embrasser Kurt et d'aligner son pénis à son entrée. Puis finalement, Kurt s'autorisa à s'abaisser.

Il n'y avait pas de mots. Tout simplement pas de mots.

Blaine s'accrocha à Kurt, haletant, car c'était _Kurt_ et c'était fantastique. Mais encore plus que cela, l'excès de sensation était presque trop dur à supporter physiquement pour lui.

Kurt fit un bruit à la fois doux et grave, et cela ramena Blaine à la réalité, son visage se collant à la nuque de Kurt, et ses mains bougeant sur les hanches de Kurt, commençant à le guider vers un rythme régulier. D'abord lent car ils avaient besoin que cela dure, poussant vers le haut à chaque fois que Kurt s'abaissait.

"___Kurt," __murmura Blaine_. "Kurt, c'est incroyable. Tu es _incroyable____."_

Blaine leva les genoux derrière Kurt, pieds à plat sur le lit, bougeant son corps jusqu'à ce que Kurt pousse un gémissement étranglé de plaisir et il sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Et ils commencèrent à bouger plus vite.

Kurt enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Blaine et bougea ses hanches de haut en bas gémissant, tremblant et parfois haletant le nom de Blaine dans son oreille.

Blaine attrapa la fleur, réussissant à contrôler sa main juste assez pour verser ce qu'il restait du liquide sur l'érection de Kurt. Il commença à caresser Kurt au rythme de ses mouvements de hanches et Kurt cria, ses mains s'accrochant aux épaules de Blaine et il laissa son front tomber sur sa nuque.

Kurt tremblait, et ce n'est que quand il sentit l'humidité sur sa nuque que Blaine réalisa qu'il sanglotait.

"Kurt..." dit doucement Blaine, stoppant sa main et l'amenant au visage de Kurt.

Kurt secoua sa tête et regarda Blaine dans les yeux.

"Non..." murmura-t-il tremblant, offrant à Blaine un sourire humide. "C'est des larmes de joie, Blaine. De _joie_."

Kurt se pencha pour l'embrasser, ramenant la main de Blaine sur son pénis, et ils accélèrent encore leurs mouvements. Kurt pleurait encore plus fortement et faisait des bruits de plaisir en même temps, embrassant Blaine encore et encore, une main dans ses boucles pendant que l'autre était agrippée à son dos.

Blaine tenait la hanche de Kurt à une main, le caressant avec l'autre, et mon Dieu il avait envie de jouir, la seule chose qu'il pouvait imaginer était combien il était près de son orgasme, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, pas avant Kurt...

Et Kurt jouit. Il se tendit autour de Blaine, son corps entier devenant rigide. Il tira sur les cheveux de Blaine sans faire attention et cria son nom.

___Le nom de Blaine._

Et c'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour Blaine entendre Kurt comme ça, savoir que quand Kurt avait perdu tout contrôle et s'était laissé aller au plaisir, qu'il était la pensée dans son esprit et le mot sur ses lèvres.

Blaine se laissa aller. Il jouit tellement fort qu'il crut perdre conscience. Tellement fort qu'il était presque convaincu de ne plus jamais pouvoir jouir un jour. Et il cria le nom de _Kurt_, parce que c'était sa seule pensée et le seul mot qu'il voulait sur ses lèvres.

Kurt l'entoura de ses bras, son visage enfoui dans son cou et ses sanglots se calmèrent lentement.

Blaine entoura Kurt de ses bras également et l'enlaça simplement.

Il voulait que Kurt soit le premier à parler.

Finalement, Kurt s'assit, essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de la main et regarda Blaine avec une expression de pure douceur.

"Merci," murmura-t-il. "C'est...ça a changé ma vie, Blaine." Et c'était clair qu'il était complètement sérieux.

"Ça a changé la mienne aussi," dit Blaine, car c'était vraiment le cas.

Ils s'embrassèrent, et Kurt se retira de sur Blaine, laissant échapper un petit gémissement quand Blaine sortit de lui.

Blaine le regardait avec un air de pure euphorie, et il passa un doigt sur le résidu collant sur le torse de Kurt sans vraiment y penser. Il amena le doigt à ses lèvres pour goûter.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Kurt! Oh, mon – c'est _délicieux_ ! J'ai jamais goûté...on dirait de l'_ambroisie____!"_

Incapable de se retenir, Blaine sauta sur Kurt, le mettant sur le dos et léchant avidement son ventre et sa poitrine, tandis que Kurt riait de façon incontrôlable.

"Tu ne goûterais jamais le mien,"marmonna-t-il contre lui. "_Jamais_. C'est dégoûtant. Tu... mon dieu, tout de toi était absolument_ incroyable_."

Kurt laissa ses mains se poser derrière la tête de Blaine, il soupira et sourit joyeusement en regardant le plafond.

* * *

Ils restèrent à l'auberge cette nuit là. Après le dîner, Kurt joua de la flûte et Blaine joua du luth. Ils accordèrent parfaitement leurs mélodies, trouvant avec surprise des chansons qu'ils avaient en commun, et des chansons de leur enfance qu'ils transformèrent en quelque chose de nouveau. Blaine chanta, et Kurt fut surpris et impressionné du timbre fin et clair de sa voix.

Ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, appréciant le confort et la nouveauté d'un lit dans lequel dormir, touchant l'autre doucement, ne ressentant plus du tout l'urgence du début de journée. Simplement le confort. Et le bonheur. Blaine fixa Kurt les yeux lourds de sommeil mais souriant.

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-il quasiment endormi, pendant que Kurt caressait tendrement sa joue et regardait sa respiration se ralentir, ses traits magnifiques et délicats au clair de lune.

Kurt ne pouvait pas dormir. Il attendit que Blaine s'endorme profondément avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre, regardant le village et enroulant ses bras autour de lui même. Il commença à pleurer, plaçant sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas réveiller Blaine. Il posa doucement son front contre la vitre.

"Je t'aime aussi," chuchota-t-il, et il commença à pleurer encore plus fort.

Parce que c'était mauvais.

C'était très, très mauvais.

* * *

_Oh, oh..._

_Suite la semaine prochaine :D_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Je suis affreusement désolée du retard dans mes publications. Avec la fin des vacances, ma rentrée à la fac et mon nouveau boulot, j'y ai pas du tout pensé. Donc voilà le chapitre 9, les galères ne font que commencer! **

**Liens pour les VO : sur FF (/s/6988158/1/The-Sidhe) & sur AO3 (/works/1541129)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

L'amour a parfois tendance à nous rendre imprudent.

Ça a parfois tendance à prendre trop de notre temps et à brouiller nos perceptions.

Ça a tendance à nous faire nous sentir indestructible.

L'amour peut être très, très dangereux.

Kurt et Blaine n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils étaient beaucoup moins prudents dans leur choix de campements. Ils n'étaient pas honnêtes avec eux même sur combien ils voyageaient lentement, passant plus de temps à faire l'amour qu'à être sur la route. Ils n'avaient pas réalisé combien ils étaient absorbés par l'autre, ne faisant pas attention au détail de leur environnement.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils étaient suivis.

Cela faisait une semaine depuis que Kurt avait embrassé Blaine pour la première fois (qui comptait). Ils avaient trouvé un magnifique petit bois, bien trop adorable pour y résister, et s'y étaient arrêtés pour installer leur camp, plus tôt que d'habitude.

Ils passèrent des heures dans l'herbe avant même de penser à libérer les chevaux de leurs rênes, et Kurt se sentit coupable de cet oubli. Blaine gémit légèrement quand Kurt se leva, le soleil étincelant sur sa peau nue, pour aller donner de l'eau aux chevaux et les laisser brouter.

Se mettant sur les coudes, Blaine soupira. "Je devrais peut-être installer la tente," concéda-t-il.

Blaine s'habilla, laissant de côté ses bottes pour sentir l'herbe chaude entre ses orteils. Kurt avait seulement remis son pantalon, et Blaine admira la manière dont les muscles de son dos bougeaient quand il détacha les chevaux. Il avait commencé à mémoriser le corps de Kurt, et il aimait associer la vue de son corps au souvenir de quand il l'avait touché. Quand il étira son bras, la courbe de son biceps attira son regard, et Blaine se souvint de la sensation de sa langue dessus. Quand il étira sa nuque et que les tendons ressortirent, il se souvint de la sensation de ses doigts sur la gorge de Kurt vibrante de gémissements.

La tente. Oui. Blaine devait installer la tente.

Blaine finissait de l'arranger entre deux arbres quand Kurt avança vers lui, toujours torse nu, et entoura Blaine de ses bras. La peau de Kurt était chaude à cause du soleil. Blaine se pencha vers l'arbre derrière lui et soupira quand Kurt commença à l'embrasser.

C'était parfait.

Avant que ça ne le soit plus.

Ils entendirent le bruissement des feuilles autour d'eux trop tard. Ils commencèrent à bouger en réalisant que quelque chose était tombé trop tard.

Quand les chaînes les heurtèrent, Blaine fut frappé durement à la tête. Il entendit à peine le cri de Kurt et il sentit à peine l'odeur de fer avant que le monde autour de lui ne s'assombrisse et il s'effondra au sol.

* * *

La première chose dont Blaine prit conscience fut la douleur. Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal qu'il avait envie de vomir. Il ouvrit les yeux, essaya de s'asseoir et s'évanouit à nouveau.

Blaine fut un peu plus prudent la deuxième fois. Il se donna un moment pour faire le bilan de son corps avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'était pas dans un position si inconfortable que ça il semblait être sur lit, ou quelque chose de doux. Ses bras lui faisaient mal, et il secoua ses mains. Ses poignets semblaient enchaînés à quelque chose, et ses jambes étaient attachées aussi. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et la pièce était légèrement éclairée. Lentement, très lentement, il commença à lever la tête. Une vague de vertige le prit et il grogna.

"Blaine?"

___Kurt._ Kurt était là. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait, Kurt était là, et Blaine ne put empêcher un sanglot de soulagement. Il tourna la tête vers la voix.

La sensation de soulagement disparut rapidement, laissant place à la peur.

Blaine était sur le dos, enchaîné sur le lit, les bras attachés à la tête de lit derrière lui par des menottes en métal. Kurt était directement dans sa ligne de mire quand il tourna la tête vers la droite et il était enchaîné au mur. Kurt avait un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre ensanglantée et sa peau avait pris une teinte terne et cireuse. Il était assis avec la tête sur ses genoux pliés, ses bras enroulés autour de ses mollets et il était couvert de chaînes en fer.

"Kurt," dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Quoi- on est où ? Il s'est passé quoi?"

"On a été négligeant," dit Kurt faiblement. La capitulation dans sa voix fut comme un couteau dans le cœur de Blaine.

Blaine ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Ils avaient été si près du but. S'ils avaient fait un peu plus attention, voyagé un peu plus vite, s'étaient souvenus de combien ils étaient imprudents..

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?" murmura Blaine.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on _peut _faire, Blaine? On s'est fait prendre. C'est fini."

Blaine ouvrit les yeux et fixa Kurt. "Non. Ça ne peut pas être fini. Kurt, tu _sais_ que ce n'est pas vraiment fini."

Les yeux de Kurt se remplirent de larmes et il baissa la tête.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Blaine. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me sauver."

"Ne dis pas ça."

"C'est la vérité. Si tu m'avais laissé là-bas avec Dronyen, tu serais libre en ce moment. Et je serais dans la même position que maintenant."

"Ça en valait le peine, Kurt." Blaine le fixait encore, le priant de croiser son regard. "Même si je me fais tuer pour ça. Ça valait le coup...d'être avec toi."

Kurt rencontra son regard, souriant tristement. "Ça ne vaut pas le coup si tu te fais tuer Blaine. Je n'en vaux pas assez la peine."

Blaine tenta de se mettre sur le côté pour faire face à Kurt, et un maillon de la chaîne qui l'attachait refléta à la lumière de la lampe au mur.

Kurt le fixait. "Blaine," chuchota-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix. Quelque chose qui fit manquer un battement de cœur à Blaine.

"Tes chaînes...elles ne sont pas en fer?"

Blaine fléchit légèrement et les inspecta.

"Non. C'est de l'acier, je crois ? J'imagine qu'ils ne veulent pas gaspiller le fer sur des humains quand l'acier marche tout aussi b-"

"Blaine." Kurt jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la porte. "S'il te plaît écoute bien, car je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de me répéter. Quand je..quand je t'ai soigné dans cette auberge à V'auda, je t'ai peut-être laissé un petit quelque chose."

Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Kurt leva une main (aussi haut que ses chaînes lui permettaient.)

"C'était nécessaire. C'est juste...juste un tout _petit _peu de mon pouvoir, et c'est seulement temporaire donc s'il te plaît ne sois pas fâché. Mais si tu peux...si tu trouves un point d'ancrage, c'est possible qu'on s'en sorte."

Blaine déglutit, ne voulant pas laisser l'espoir emplir sa poitrine.

"Un point d'ancrage?" demanda-t-il. "Quoi-"

"Tu as besoin d'ancrer le pouvoir dans quelque chose d'essentiel pour que ça marche. Un élément : la Terre, le feu, l'eau-"

"L'air?" demanda Blaine, plein d'espoir, en regardant autour de lui.

Kurt soupira. "Malheureusement non. L'air n'est qu'un conduit. Mais si tu pouvais amener tes mains sur..ça!" Kurt regardait au dessus la tête de Blaine. Blaine tendit le cou. Sur le mur derrière lui, au dessus de la tête de lit, il y avait une lampe à huile et une énorme flamme brûlait à l'intérieur de la glace.

Oh. Le feu. C'est l'option que Blaine préférait le moins.

"Comment je...Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?"

"Le seul problème c'est qu'il faut que tu mettes la main dessus. Si tu peux mettre ton-"

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit.

Et Dronyen entra.

* * *

Ni Kurt ni Blaine ne dirent un mot. Dronyen abordait un air suffisant de triomphe, entrant dans la pièce entouré par ses gardes.

"Laissez nous," dit-il nonchalamment.

Les gardes partirent docilement, et Dronyen s'avança au milieu de la pièce, croisant ses bras sur la poitrine et regardant les deux hommes.

"Alors, les garçons. On a fait une petite virée sympathique, n'est-ce pas ?" Le ton était plein de remontrance, mêlé de fausse affection

"Vous savez, je vous ai cherché _partout_. Et quand j'ai cru vous avoir trouvé, vous avez détruit certains de mes meilleurs hommes, et puis vous avez encore disparu."

Il gloussa, s'agenouillant devant Kurt et il caressa sa joue doucement avec le revers de sa main.

"Mais je m'en fiche," continua-t-il en fixant Kurt. Kurt essaya de regarder ailleurs mais Dronyen attrapa fermement son menton avec la main qui ne caressait pas sa joue et le força à le regarder.

"En fait l'elfe, c'était assez excitant. Je savais que tu étais spécial. Je ne pensais pas qu'Anderson avait ça en lui, mais ça n'aurait pas pu mieux se finir. Je _savais_ que tu étais le meilleur que je n'ai jamais eu."

Blaine avait trouvé un clou mal fixé sur la tête de lit, et il essayait de le sortir avec ses doigts. Il réussit à arrêter son mouvement quand Dronyen le regarda.

"Tu sais, Anderson. Je vais peut-être te laisser vivre," songea Dronyen, se levant et se dirigeant vers lui."Il avait quelque de chose de féroce quand je l'ai acheté mais après quelques semaines avec toi j'ai l'impression qu'il est véritablement devenu _sauvage____."_

Dronyen grogna légèrement le dernier mot et il sourit lascivement.

"Enfin, il va valoir que tu travailles comme un fou pour rembourser les choses que tu m'as volé. Et on va devoir calculer un prix pour ton utilisation de l'elfe. D'après toi, _combien_ de fois tu l'as utilisé ?" Dronyen s'assit à côté de Blaine sur le lit et commença à caresser sa jambe.

Blaine tremblait de rage. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à parler, car tout ce qu'il pouvait dire finirait par rendre Dronyen encore plus heureux. Sa douleur, sa colère, son instinct de protection pour Kurt, tout ça ne serait pour Dronyen rien de plus que quelque chose d'amusant et de jubilatoire, et tout ce qu'il ne trouvait _pas_ amusant et jubilatoire pouvait l'amener à faire du mal à Kurt. Parce que Blaine s'était rendu compte qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout Dronyen, pas vraiment. Il avait sous estimé son degré de sadisme.

Il avait pensé que Dronyen serait simplement furieux de tout ce que Blaine lui avait volé. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé c'est que Dronyen n'avait considéré tout ça que comme un jeu. Il l'avait probablement vu comme ça depuis le tout début. Il leur avait peut-être donné une légère avance, se délectant du faux sens d'espoir qu'ils avaient certainement ressenti..

Et Dronyen avait adoré ce jeu car il savait qu'au final il gagnerait.

Dronyen continua à caresser la jambe de Blaine, autorisant sa main à traîner sur sa poitrine, en dessous de sa tunique.

"Mais je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un autre moyen pour toi de payer ta dette non? Parce que pour être tout à fait honnête, vous avez l'air tous les deux tellement succulents que je ne sais pas par où commencer."

Il regardait Kurt, adorant clairement la peur et l'horreur dans ses yeux alors qu'il voyait Dronyen toucher Blaine.

"Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, l'elfe ? Et si je lui faisais tout ce que je t'avais fait et que je te laissais regarder ? T'aimerais ça?"

"S'il vous plaît non," murmura Kurt.

Dronyen rit en jetant sa tête en arrière.

Kurt gémit involontairement et il tremblait.

Blaine déglutit. "Kurt, c'est bon," dit-il, et il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi il avait dit ça, c'était stupide à dire car clairement_ rien_ ne pouvait être bon dans tout ça.

Dronyen se leva et tapa dans ses mains sous l'excitation.

"Oh, vous êtes tellement _drôles____."__ Il se dirigea vers Kurt._

"Sinon l'elfe, je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'établir certaines choses si je dois te garder. Et je crois aussi qu'on avait eu certains problèmes avant que tu partes avec notre première leçon. On va s'y remettre, non?" Dronyen se pencha vers Kurt.

"Je suis qui pour toi?"

Kurt était silencieux.

Dronyen l'attrapa à la gorge.

Blaine se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'elle saigna, essayant furieusement de retirer le clou de la tête de lit.

"Je suis ton maître, l'elfe. Dis le."

Kurt détourna le regard tout en essayant de respirer. Dronyen sourit, et sortit une dague de sa ceinture. Il posa le bout en dessous du menton de Kurt.

"Dis le, ou je tranche ta jolie petite gorge."

___"NON!" _ne put s'empêcher de crier Blaine.

Kurt ferma les yeux et soupira. Il ne parla pas.

Dronyen sourit encore une fois et ébouriffa les cheveux de Kurt.

"Très bien. Essayons d'une manière différente."

Dronyen se retourna pour faire face à Blaine, qui laissa rapidement tomber ses mains derrière lui.

Il se dirigea vers le lit, et pressa la dague à la gorge de Blaine.

"Le tuer ne me ferait rien," dit Dronyen sérieusement, et Kurt ouvrit rapidement les yeux. "Maintenant dis le."

"Mon maître," dit Kurt sans hésitation. "Vous êtes mon maître."

Dronyen éclata de rire. "C'est bien ce que je pensais."

Il remit la dague dans sa ceinture et partit chercher quelque chose sur la petite table à côté de la porte. Il revint avec une syringe pleine d'un liquide vert brunâtre.

"Maintenant, je vais être gentil. J'ai une proposition pour toi, je vais t'autoriser à choisir de rester avec moi, et c'est un choix que tu vas faire."

Kurt regarda le sol, les yeux brûlants de haine.

Blaine réussit enfin à sortir le clou.

"Si tu choisis de rester avec moi, je laisserais Anderson s'en aller. Je m'assurerais personnellement qu'il s'en aille sans encombre, et je le laisserais garder mon chariot et mes chevaux. Tu ne le reverras plus jamais, bien sûr, mais il sera sain et sauf."

Kurt leva les yeux vers Dronyen, attendant la suite.

"Ou...je garde Anderson à la place. Je finirais par le tuer, car tu sais bien que les humains sont des êtres plus délicats, mais je suis sûr que j'aurais la chance de m'amuser avec lui avant ça. Et si je le garde avec moi, _toi_ tu peux partir. Je m'assurerais que tu rentres chez toi sain et sauf. Dans deux cents ans tu ne te souviendras plus de lui."

Dronyen sourit.

Blaine travaillait le clou dans la serrure de ses menottes.

Dronyen lui tendit la syringe.

"Si tu choisis la première option, je te laisserais même te l'injecter toi même."

Kurt la prit.

"Kurt, ___non!" _Blaine enroula son poing autour du clou et s'agita sur les chaînes, comme si ça allait faire quelque chose à part faire rire Dronyen.

Kurt le regarda avec une expression de pure détresse. "Blaine," dit-il doucement, "Il a raison. Tu ne survivrais pas à ça."

"Kurt, il ment ! Il essaie juste de casser ton mental, il va faire ce qu'il veut ! Tu penses vraiment qu'il va libérer l'un de nous deux?"

"Vous voulez un accord sur papier?" demanda Dronyen. "Des témoins ? Je suis parfaitement sincère."

Blaine força sur la serrure.

Kurt prit la syringe.

"Kurt, je n'en vaux pas la peine!"

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda dans ses yeux.

"Blaine, bien sûr que si. Tu comptes plus que tout. Je-"

Et à ce moment, Blaine libéra ses bras.

Blaine lança sa chaîne sur Dronyen au même moment où il se retourna, et il le heurta en plein dans la mâchoire avec la menotte en acier.

Dronyen n'était même pas encore tombé au sol que Blaine essayait déjà désespérément de s'empêcher de trembler tout en détachant ses chevilles.

Libéré de toutes ses chaînes, Blaine sauta sur le lit, s'appuyant momentanément sur le lit quand il fut pris d'un vertige. Quand il se sentit un peu plus stable il dévissa le verre de la lampe, hissant à la chaleur et il se retourna pour le lancer derrière lui une fois qu'il eut réussi. Il vit Dronyen se remettre debout, et sans penser il lui jeta le verre dessus, et Dronyen retomba au sol dans un cri.

Blaine fixa la flamme nue devant lui.

"Kurt, qu'est-ce que je fais?"

"Prends la et tiens la dans tes mains."

"_Quoi____?"_

"Blaine," dit Kurt avec insistance, alors que Dronyen commençait à bouger. "Fais le. Tu _peux_ le faire. Tu dois juste savoir que tu peux."

Blaine s'approcha de la flamme, mais retira sa main d'un coup quand la proximité de la chaleur devint trop intense.

"___Blaine!" _Kurt semblait complètement désespéré. "Tu dois savoir que tu peux le faire. Pas le croire, le _savoir_. Le savoir comme tu sais ton propre prénom."

"Kurt, je peux pas-"

"Tu me fais confiance?"

"Bien sûr q-"

"Eh bien je te dis la vérité Blaine, tu peux le faire si tu le sais. De la même façon que tu sais que..que..."

___De la même façon que je sais que je t'aime,__ pensa Blaine_.

Il s'approcha de la flamme et la prit dans ses mains.

Une fois dans ses paumes, la flamme se transforma en une boule. Ce n'était pas brûlant, mais c'était chaud, et c'était comme une balle de plumes.

Dronyen se remit debout.

"Fais fondre mes chaînes!" lâcha Kurt.

"Comment-"

"Concentre toi sur ton objectif. Visualise les en train de fondre. Fondre plus vite que n'importe quoi. Plus vite que ce que j'ai fait cette nuit dans la clairière. Presque trop vite pour qu'on le voit."

"Kurt, je ne veux pas te brûl-"

"Blaine! Ça ira ! _Fais le____!"_

Donc Blaine le fit.

C'était incroyable de voir ça se produire les chaînes se ramollirent jusqu'à glisser comme du tissu, ne laissant aucune trace visible si ce n'est les marques roses où elles avaient touché la peau de Kurt.

Dronyen était pleinement réveillé maintenant, du sang coulant le long de sa tête là où le verre l'avait touché. Il regarda Blaine et cracha quelques dents.

Et il regarda la syringe sur le sol.

"Blaine!" cria Kurt, et il tendit les mains.

Blaine comprit immédiatement. Il lui lança la balle de feu juste au moment où Dronyen attrapa la syringe et se jeta sur l'elfe.

Quand Kurt l'attrapa, une lueur orangée illumina son corps entier, et la syringe vola de la main de Dronyen pour s'écraser sur un mur de la chambre.

Dronyenr regarda tour à tour les deux hommes, et sortit sa dague avant de se décider à attaquer le plus faible des deux.

Comme s'il n'avait pas offert la vie de Blaine en échange de la liberté de Kurt, sachant exactement ce que Kurt allait choisir.

Comme si on ne lui avait pas raconté, en détails, ce que Kurt avait fait à l'homme qui avait essayé de tuer Blaine.

Comme s'il avait une chance de faire du mal à l'homme que Kurt aimait maintenant qu'il n'était plus enchaîné.

Il y eut un léger grondement, et un anneau de feu entoura Dronyen, les flammes fines et à hauteur de sa poitrine.

Et pour la première fois, Blaine et Kurt virent une véritable peur dans les yeux de l'homme.

Ça lui allait bien.

Dronyen cria pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider, et la porte s'ouvrit. Six gardes entrèrent et s'immobilisèrent quand ils virent ce qu'il se passait.

Kurt fixa les hommes de ces yeux bleus flamboyants.

Ils s'enfuirent en courant.

Et Dronyen commença à supplier.

"Tu – tu ne vas pas me tuer comme ça, hein ? Regarde moi – je suis pathétique. Sans défense. Je suis désolé. Je te laisserais tranquille, je – tu es plus fort que moi. Tu l'as prouvé. S'il te plaît, je-"

"C'est quoi mon nom?" demanda doucement Kurt.

"Je...Je..." Dronyen regarda Kurt complètement défait. "Maître?" dit-il timidement.

Kurt pouffa de rire. "Non, Dronyen, je te demande comment je m'appelle. Tu m'as acheté, torturé, violé et tu as essayé de me briser. J'attendais au moins que tu apprennes mon nom."

Dronyen était silencieux.

"Alors?" demanda encore Kurt, les flammes se refermant sur Dronyen alors qu'il suait abondamment.

"Je...Je sais pas," sanglota Dronyen. "S'il te plaît ne me tue pas."

"J'ai tué des insectes bien meilleurs que toi."

Blaine se tenait silencieux à côté de Kurt. Dronyen chercha désespérément son regard.

"Blaine...s'il te plaît..."

Blaine secoua simplement la tête et se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la pièce.

Parce qu'il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Kurt méritait de décider du destin de Dronyen.

Dronyen regarda Kurt. Kurt ne détourna pas le regard.

"S'il te plaît. Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux. De l'or, des chevaux, un château...des titres ? Vous pouvez tous les deux avoir des titres ? Tu serais le seul elfe à Villalu avec un titre, ce serait..." Il déglutit. "Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux," répéta-t-il désespérément.

"D'accord," dit Kurt. "Rends moi les cinq dernières années de ma vie."

Et par un simple geste de la main, Dronyen fut complètement consumé par les flammes.

* * *

_Le roi est mort, vive le roi! Enfin Dronyen est prince mais peu importe. Il est enfin mort, phew. Pour autant, ça ne veut pas dire que tout est derrière eux._

_A la semaine prochaine!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vos rentrées se sont bien passées, ou que vous soyiez. C'est déjà sur les chapeaux de roues perso, donc malheureusement je pense que ça va affecter mon rythme de postage des chapitres. Je ne l'abandonne ABSOLUMENT PAS, et je ne posterai pas une suite tous les 6 mois, mais ne vous attendez pas à une suite hebdomadaire. Vous serez peut-être même trop occupé pour vous aperçevoir que je poste plus! ;)**

**Anyway, enjoyez ce chapitre!**

**Liens pour les VO : sur FF (/s/6988158/1/The-Sidhe) & AO3 (/works/1541129)**

* * *

Le feu avait commencé à se répandre. Kurt tenait toujours la balle de feu dans une main, et il se dirigea calmement vers un Blaine abasourdi avant de lui prendre la main.

"Il faudrait mieux partir avant que tout cet endroit brûle."

"Tu...tu pourrais pas arrêter ça?" demanda Blaine.

"Je pourrais," dit simplement Kurt, faisant sortir Blaine de la pièce.

Les yeux de Kurt étaient toujours d'un bleu flamboyant et Blaine le regardait silencieusement alors qu'ils marchaient.

Personne ne les arrêta dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la pièce. Ils semblaient être dans un maison de taille moyenne, appartenant probablement à une simple famille et réquisitionnée par Dronyen.

Blaine arrêta Kurt.

"Kurt, non. C'est la maison de quelqu'un. C'est peut-être tout ce qu'ils ont. On ne peut pas juste la laisser brûler."

Kurt ne rencontra pas son regard. "Ce quelqu'un a laissé Dronyen nous torturer. Ils savaient probablement ce qu'il faisait, et ils lui ont offert leur maison."

"Kurt," dit Blaine doucement. "Regarde moi s'il te plaît."

Kurt le regarda, les yeux éblouissants. Blaine refusa de reculer.

"C'est ce que je suis, Blaine. Tu attends vraiment de moi une quelconque pitié?"

"Oui," dit-il simplement. "Et tu ne devrais pas te sentir mal pour ce que tu as fait à Dronyen. Il n'aurait pas arrêté de nous poursuivre si tu l'avais laissé vivre."

Kurt rit. "Je ne suis pas un être humain Blaine. Tu penses vraiment que je ressens ne serait-ce qu'un peu de-"

"Oui je le pense. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus compatissantes que j'ai rencontré. Tu penses vraiment que tu ne te sentiras pas mal si tu laisses cette maison brûler ? Tu ne manges même pas de chair animale. Et la façon dont tu t'occupes des chevaux..."

Kurt évita à nouveau son regard. "Les chevaux ne sont pas humains, Blaine."

"Non," dit Blaine doucement, "Mais moi oui. Et...et si c'était _ma_ maison ? Avec mes enfants à l'intérieur ? Ou si j'avais été domestique ici?"

Kurt se retourna vers Blaine, le feu de ses yeux s'estompant. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

"Blaine, tu ne comprends pas," murmura-t-il. "Avec Dronyen...j'ai _aimé_ ça. J'ai dû le tuer pour m'empêcher de continuer à le torturer. Je suis..je suis..."

"Tu n'as rien à avoir avec lui."

"Et si c'était le cas ? Et si c'était ça qu'il m'avait fait ? Il ne m'a pas brisé, il m'a juste empoisonné et...changé en quelqu'un comme lui?"

"Non. Tu n'as_ rien_ à voir avec lui. Je ne t'aimerais pas sinon, et ça n'a pas changé. Kurt, arrête le feu. Quittons cet endroit et trouvons un endroit sûr où parler, d'accord?"

Kurt soupira et hocha la tête. Ils retournèrent près de la chambre, et Kurt ne sembla que la regarder brièvement avant que les flammes s'arrêtent complètement, cessant d'exister en un clin d'oeil.

La chambre était en assez mauvais état, une grande partie du sol et des murs étaient carbonisés, les draps de lit et les rideaux aux fenêtres avaient été réduits en lambeaux. Il y avait aussi un tas désagréable (qui avait été Dronyen) entre le lit et le mur. Kurt se tourna vers Blaine, la culpabilité montant en lui. Blaine l'embrassa.

"Allons-y," dit Blaine gentiment, et ils se mirent à chercher un moyen de sortir de la maison.

* * *

Ils ne rencontrèrent personne avant de franchir la porte d'entrée, main dans la main, Kurt tenant toujours la balle de feu.

En sortant sous le coucher de soleil, les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent. Il attrapa Kurt et le mit à terre juste à temps pour éviter une chaîne en fer qui allait être jeté sur eux.

Kurt leva la tête, les yeux à nouveau en feu et brûla la chaîne encore en l'air. La personne qui la tenait cria de douleur.

Une poignée des gardes de Dronyen se tenaient devant eux, tenant un assortiment d'armes.

Et malgré la lueur dans ses yeux, Blaine pouvait dire que Kurt était fatigué.

Blaine les regarda tous et laissa sa voix résonner.

"Le Prince Dronyen est mort. Je comprends votre désir de le venger, mais si vous essayez vous serez tués."

"Cet homme," continua Blaine, montrant Kurt, "a détruit tous les meilleurs hommes de sa Majesté, ainsi que le Prince lui même. Nous vous offrons l'opportunité de partir. Partez et allez dire au Roi Drayez que son fils est mort et que nous sommes les responsables. Laissez le envoyer plus d'hommes pour nous tuer. Mais au moins certains d'entre vous vivront assez pour délivrer ce message, et ceux qui ne le feront pas mourront ce soir."

Blaine essaya de capter le regard d'autant d'hommes que possible. "Vous avez cinq minutes pour partir. C'est votre choix."

Il vit les hommes échanger des regards. Une partie de leur serment était de défendre leur prince jusqu'à la mort, mais ce n'était clairement plus la peine. Ils partirent lentement, un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que deux.

"Je ne suis pas un lâche, et je ne vais pas m'exécuter en rampant devant un paysan et un esclave!" cria l'un, l'épée en l'air.

"Moi non plus," cria l'autre.

Kurt avait l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer.

"Kurt, est-ce que tu peux éloigner leurs épées?" demanda Blaine.

Les épées s'envolèrent brusquement des mains des deux hommes, atterrissant aux pieds de Blaine. Il en ramassa une, et se dirigea vers l'un des hommes.

"Va-t-en," dit-il doucement, pressant le bout de l'épée contre la poitrine de l'homme.

L'homme fit une embardée sur le côté, s'accroupit et se jeta sur les jambes de Blaine d'un mouvement rapide. Blaine autorisa l'homme à le mettre au sol avant de libérer ses jambes et de lui mettre un coup au visage. L'homme tomba sur le dos et Blaine se précipita sur lui, un genou sur sa cage thoracique.

Il hésita une seule seconde avant de plonger l'épée dans le cœur de l'homme.

Il sortit l'épée et pivota, esquivant juste à temps le mouvement de l'autre homme. Ce dernier trébucha un peu, et Blaine saisit cette opportunité pour se jeter sur lui et lui enfoncer l'épée dans la gorge.

L'homme convulsa, faisant d'atroces bruits étouffés, avant de tomber à côté de son camarade mort.

Blaine jeta l'épée au sol et retourna vers Kurt, qui le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Maintenant on a tué tous les deux aujourd'hui," dit Blaine. "On essaie de trouver les chevaux?"

Kurt hocha simplement la tête et Blaine ramassa la seconde épée à ses pieds. Il avait perdu sa propre épée, et ce serait utile d'en avoir une.

Ils trouvèrent les écuries, et furent plaisamment surpris de constater que leurs ravisseurs avaient en effet amené leur chariot et chevaux ici. Kurt utilisa le feu de sa main pour allumer les lanternes du chariot, comme il allait bientôt faire nuit et ils préparèrent les chevaux en silence.

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de s'orienter. "Alors, là bas ça doit être l'ouest...et je pense qu'on allait au nord ouest la dernière fois, mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir où on est maintenant, donc..."

Kurt pointa une direction du doigt. "Par là. Chez moi c'est par là."

Blaine le regarda. "Comment tu le sais?"

Kurt sourit et jeta la balle de feu en l'air, les flammes se déployant de manière spectaculaire avant de disparaître. "Parce que je peux le sentir."

* * *

Ils voyagèrent quelques heures avant de trouver une clairière bien isolée où camper. Même si Drayez enverrait certainement des hommes après eux, il était peu probable qu'ils affrontent un danger immédiat. Drayez avait la tête plus froide que Dronyen, et il serait bien conscient de l'existence des pouvoirs de Kurt et des dangers qu'ils poseraient.

Blaine était allongé dans la tente, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond de tissu au dessus de lui. Kurt avait été silencieux tout le long du voyage, et s'était recroquevillé de l'autre côté de la tente. Blaine ressentit un pincement au cœur, et il ne voulait pas savoir ce que cela signifiait.

Après tout, ils s'approchaient des contrées féeriques. Et avant ça, il faudrait qu'ils aient la discussion qu'ils évitaient depuis qu'ils avaient parlé de Khryslee.

Blaine entendit un bruissement à côté de lui, et son cœur fondit quand Kurt se faufila dans ses bras, embrassant sa joue, puis ses lèvres quand Blaine tourna la tête.

"Blaine, merci," chuchota Kurt.

"Pour quoi?"

"De me sauver de moi-même. Pour avoir vu ce qu'il se passait en moi avant même que je puisse le voir."

Blaine allait le nier, dire qu'il n'avait pas fait ça du tout, mais Kurt avait l'air tellement sérieux, et ce qu'il disait était vrai.

"De rien."

Kurt posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Blaine et caressa doucement son ventre.

"Désolé d'avoir été si...distant après qu'on soit parti. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour penser."

"Je comprends. Mais j'ai eu peur...j'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdu."

Kurt leva la tête pour l'embrasser encore une fois, tendrement. "Non," dit-il. "Tu ne vas pas me perdre."

___Pas encore,_ pensa Blaine, détestant le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas ne plus y penser et apprécier ses moments avec Kurt.

Kurt remit sa tête sur tête. "Je n'aime pas tuer, Blaine. Pas vraiment."

"Je sais."

"Mais je...ça me fait peur des fois. Je n'ai pas pu exprimer proprement ma colère et utiliser mes pouvoirs depuis des années, et les deux s'expriment en même temps et j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir assez de contrôle, et je...je supporte pas ma propre cruauté."

"Kurt, tu as du tuer-"

"Je sais Blaine, mais je n'avais pas besoin d'aimer ça."

"Kurt, après ce que ces hommes t'ont fait, c'est hu-" Blaine s'arrêta.

Kurt rit. "Tu allais dire humain, hein?"

Blaine rit également. "Oui. Désolé. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je pense que c'est _naturel_ de ressentir du soulagement, voire même un certain plaisir, en détruisant ceux qui ont gaspillé leur temps et leur énergie à essayer de te briser. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu es. Tu _vas_ retrouver ton contrôle. Ça ne fait même pas un mois que tu as récupéré tes pouvoirs. Et..pendant ce temps là..je peux devenir ton pilier Kurt, quand ça devient trop intense. Si..si tu veux que je le sois."

Blaine rougit de sa déclaration. Kurt resserra son étreinte.

"Tu l'es déjà," dit-il.

Blaine sourit tellement qu'il aurait pu faire fondre le soleil même sans essayer.

Kurt glissa sa main sous la tunique de Blaine, et commença paresseusement à jouer avec les poils de son torse.

"Les deux derniers hommes, Blaine, je..."

"Je sais."

"Je ne pouvais plus le faire. Toute cette violence, c'était juste.."

"Je sais," répéta Blaine, caressant le dos de Kurt de haut en bas.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, leurs mains continuant à caresser doucement le corps de l'autre.

Kurt soupira joyeusement, se rapprochant de Blaine. "J'adore les poils sur ton torse," dit-il.

Blaine rit. "C'est un changement de sujet assez extrême."

Il sentit Kurt sourire contre lui. "C'est quelque chose que j'ai déjà voulu mentionner. Mais plus tôt ça n'aurait pas été le bon moment. Les hommes Sidhes ont très peu de poils, et il y a quelque chose de tellement..._sexy_...(Blaine pouvait presque sentir Kurt rougir en prononçant le mot)

dans cette différence."

"Mmmm," répondit Blaine, glissant sa main sous la tunique de Kurt pour caresser son dos nu, "Je pense pareil pour ta peau."

Kurt se rassit légèrement, embrassant l'oreille de Blaine. "J'adore tes oreilles aussi. Elles sont tellement mignonnes et rondes."

Blaine se pencha pour embrasser l'oreille de Kurt également. "Et j_'aime_ tes oreilles," chuchota-t-il. "Elles me rendent dingue." Il prit le bout de son oreille dans sa bouche et le suça doucement. Kurt gémit.

"Blaine? T'es fatigué?"

"Si tu me demandes ça pour la raison que je pense, alors non je suis pas fatigué du tout."

Kurt s'éloigna gentiment de Blaine, et commença à ramper pour sortir de la tente.

"Déshabille toi," dit Kurt. "Je reviens."

Quand Kurt revint dans la tente peu après avec deux grosses fleurs rouges aux bouts torsadés, il s'arrêta un instant. Blaine était allongé sur les couvertures, les yeux clos, nu et détendu. Ses bras étaient pliés, ses mains sous sa tête et un léger rayon de clair de lune l'éclairait vu que la tente était ouverte.

Il était tout simplement magnifique.

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Kurt. "Tu fais quoi?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Je te regarde." soupira Kurt, et même s'il souriait aussi, c'était légèrement tinté de tristesse.

Kurt rejoignit Blaine sous les couvertures, se déshabillant entre temps. Ils pressèrent leur corps l'un contre l'autre, savourant la différence de carrure, de texture et d'odeur, laissant leurs mains se promener librement.

Kurt déploya la pointe d'une des fleurs, et en mit un peu sur sa langue. Avant que Blaine n'ait pu ne serait-ce que sourire, la tête de Kurt était entre ses jambes et il l'avait prit en bouche.

Blaine ferma les yeux sous la vague de plaisir intense qui le submergea. Kurt commença à faire des mouvements de haut en bas sur la longueur de Blaine, sa longue langue mince s'enroulant autour de façon bien trop talentueuse pour Blaine.

"Oh, _mon Dieu____,_ Kurt," réussit-il à dire d'une voix étranglée, les doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de Kurt.

Kurt continua à faire des merveilles avec sa bouche, une de ses mains allant prendre les testicules de Blaine et les serrant légèrement. Il laissa sa main se balader plus bas, avec hésitation, caressant doucement entre les fesses de Blaine.

Comprenant l'hésitation de Kurt, Blaine écarte ses cuisses. "V-vas-y, Kurt, si tu veux," dit-il.

Kurt trempa ses doigts dans la fleur, et les laissa traîner derrière les testicules de Blaine jusqu'à son entrée, l'effleurant légèrement et repassant ses doigts dessus pour la masser avec un peu plus de force.

Blaine poussa un petit cri de plaisir, se tordant sous la sensation des doigts de Kurt intensifiés par l'huile.

"Kurt...je vais.."

Kurt retira sa bouche et sa main, et regarda Blaine nerveusement.

"Blaine, tu penses que je pourrais essayer.. Enfin je veux dire, tu serais d'accord si..." dit-il regardant entre les fesses de Blaine.

Blaine sourit. "J'_adorerais_ ça, Kurt," dit-il.

"C'est juste que je n'ai jamais... Je ne veux pas faire d'erreurs, ou te faire mal."

"Suis ton instinct, Kurt. Je te dirai quoi faire."

Kurt immergea complètement ses doigts dans le liquide de la fleur, et les amena vers l'entrée de Blaine. L'huile coulait partout, envoyant des petites sensations là où elle touchait leur peau.

Kurt entra facilement un doigt à l'intérieur de Blaine, et Blaine jeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant.

"Ok, reste comme ça une minute Kurt, ç-ça fait un moment," souffla-t-il.

Kurt fit ce qu'il demandait, utilisant sa main libre pour caresser l'intérieur des cuisses de Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient brillantes d'huile.

Laissant échapper un gémissement à la sensation de la peau douce de Kurt contre ses cuisses, Blaine essaya une nouvelle fois de parler.

"T-tu peux bouger un peu maintenant. Fais des va et vient et … _oh_ oui, Kurt... c-comme ça, c'est _tellement bon_...___."_

Kurt regarda avec fascination Blaine lever les yeux au ciel et se tortiller sous lui.

"T-tu peux en ajouter un autre maintenant..."

Kurt le fit, surpris de voir combien c'était agréable d'avoir ses doigts à l'intérieur de Blaine. Il les bougea de la même façon que Blaine l'avait pour lui, écartant doucement.

"Blaine, comment est-ce que tu trouves cet endroit si agréable?"

Blaine haletait. Il déglutit, parlant lentement et délibérément, comme s'il oubliait comment parler à chaque fois qu'il disait un mot. "C-courbe tes doigts un peu, et c-cherche un peu...tu vas trouver c-cette petite – ___KURT! NNGGHH! OH...OH..."_

Kurt haleta devant l'ampleur de la réaction de Blaine. Bon, il l'avait trouvé. C'était assez clair.

Blaine bougeait sous lui, criant de plaisir, et Kurt était tellement excité qu'il ne voyait presque plus clair.

"Blaine, tu penses que tu es prêt pour que je-"

"Oui! _S'il te plaît____!_ Maintenant!"

Kurt s'enduit de plus d'huile de fleur, caressant son membre pour étaler la substance également. Il se positionna en face de Blaine, et s'enfonça lentement dans sa chaleur serrée.

Kurt gémit au plaisir qui s'empara de son corps quand il se glissa à l'intérieur de Blaine. Blaine enroula ses jambes autour du torse de Kurt, se rapprochant pour avoir plus d'effet. Kurt s'appuya un peu plus sur ses genoux, ramenant Blaine vers lui jusqu'à ce que le bas de son dos soit sur ses cuisses.

Quand Kurt se pencha pour embrasser Blaine, ils gémirent tous les deux à la poussée involontaire que le mouvement avait crée, enfonçant Kurt encore plus en Blaine.

"T'es incroyable," chuchota Kurt contre les lèvres de Blaine.

"Toi aussi," répondit Blaine. "Je veux que tu sois toujours en moi."

Kurt l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et se redressa pour se retrouver penché sur Blaine. Il tint les hanches de Blaine et commença à bouger doucement, frissonnant et gémissant alors que son corps essayait de contrôler le plaisir que le corps de Blaine lui donnait.

Et Blaine était aussi submergé que lui – sûrement à cause de la fleur magique et de tout ce qu'elle offrait – mais Blaine était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais été avec un homme dont le corps semblait parfaitement s'adapter au sien. Il avait l'impression d'être né pour que Kurt lui fasse l'amour. Kurt ne l'avait peut-être jamais fait, mais c'était un bon élève car il passait sur « _cet endroit si agréable _», se retirant complètement avant de re-rentrer jusqu'au bout. Son rythme était régulier et ses a-coups devenant de plus en plus fort à chaque fois.

Kurt ne pensait pas. Il laissait son corps prendre le dessus, et celui ci semblait savoir exactement quoi faire. Il ne se rendit pas compte de combien ses a-coups étaient violents et combien il allait vite , mais il réalisa combien Blaine gémissait et combien il se tordait.

Il remarqua aussi qu'il avait fermé les yeux et il se força à les ré-ouvrir, incapable de croire qu'il ratait une chance de regarder ce magnifique homme nu qui se tortillait sous lui. Il vit Blaine tendre sa main vers la fleur, et Kurt s'arrêta un moment et l'attrapa avant lui, ouvrant la fleur et versant le liquide sur le pénis de Blaine. Kurt commença à caresser Blaine en reprenant ses mouvements de bassin, essayant de trouver un rythme parfait mais devant se contenter d'un rythme un peu erratique.

Ce rythme semblait convenir à Blaine.

Blaine avait commencé à prononcer le nom de Kurt répétitivement, les yeux vitreux, comme s'il était en transe. Son torse et son front étaient dégoulinants de sueur. Kurt se sentit ivre à cette vision et à la sensation de Blaine se crispant sous lui. Il commença à caresser Blaine plus vite avec sa main, le sentant se contracter, jusqu'à ce que Blaine rejette sa tête en arrière et crie, jouissant sur sa poitrine et son ventre.

Et quand Blaine jouit, ses muscles se crispèrent autour de Kurt, et c'était la meilleure chose qu'il ait senti de toute sa vie. Il jouit aussi, criant le nom de Blaine, se retenant désespérément de crier Je T'aime.

Kurt s'effondra sur Blaine, tous deux haletant, leurs corps recouverts de sueur, d'huile et de sperme.

"Je t'aime," chuchota Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt, parce qu'il le pouvait. Parce qu'il était brave. Parce qu'il n'avait rien à perdre en le disant.

Kurt réussit à ne pas pleurer.

Et au lieu de répondre à Blaine, il réagit de la même façon que d'habitude. Il l'embrassa.

"Allez," dit Kurt. "Allons nous laver."

"Comment ? Il n'y a rien pour se baigner ici." La clairière qu'il avait trouvé n'avait ni ruisseau ni étang.

Kurt embrassa Blaine sur le nez. "T'as oublié avec qui tu es ? Allez lève toi."

Il se retira du corps de Blaine, se mit difficilement sur ses genoux, et attrapa sa sacoche pour en sortir un pain de savon. Il aida Blaine à se lever et le mena à l'extérieur. Ils se dirigèrent vers le milieu de la clairière, tous les deux nus.

Blaine sentit une goutte chaude tombée sur son épaule et étonné il leva les yeux au ciel.

Il pleuvait, mais seulement sur eux. Kurt avait crée une mince colonne de pluie chaude au dessus d'eux. Ils se lavèrent et retournèrent à la tente, se séchant à contre cœur avec des linges propres avant de retomber sur leurs couvertures plus si propres que ça.

"On devrait vraiment laver certains de nos trucs demain," murmura Blaine, les doigts dans les cheveux mouillés de Kurt.

"Mmmm," acquiesça Kurt. "Mais on pourrait les amener chez une blanchisseuse ? J'en ai marre de tout laver à la main, et on devrait atteindre les premiers villages frontaliers d'ici demain."

Il y avait un indéniable air d'excitation dans la dernière partie de sa phrase.

Les villages frontaliers.

Blaine sentit son estomac se serrer.

Kurt soupira et se colla contre Blaine, l'embrassant une dernière fois sur le torse avant de s'endormir.

Blaine fixa le plafond en tissu de la tente.

Et il ne dormit presque pas de la nuit.

* * *

_A la prochaine :) _


End file.
